Repossession
by deranged-insanity
Summary: Everything that Fuji knows was lost. With nothing left to remember -all his memories gone- how would his relationship with Tezuka go? But deep in his heart, Fuji knew Tezuka was a big part of his life and was willing to welcome him back. TezuFuji pairing.
1. Prologue

**Warning: **Er… I have the tendency to overdo the narrations up to the point that the whole thing was already getting dull or really cheesy. I hope that you could all bear with it.

* * *

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**  
Prologue  
****DAWN**

Fuji Syusuke looked as placid as ever with his eternal smile forever painted on his face. But his smile today was different. One who very well knows the Seigaku tensai could point out that his smile was something different, a _beautifully_ different one. For his smile, this time, was something genuine—he was up to something wonderful yet there was the fact that he was still uncertain. A tiny twinge of anxiety churned in his stomach as he grasped his racket a little too tightly and his this-time-genuinely-magnificent smile faltered just a little bit. He feared that his plan might not go the way as he wanted it to be. Nevertheless, he was willing to gamble and take his chances in order to achieve a very desirable outcome. Besides, it has been quite _a while _already.

Three years was a very long time. At first, he knew he was doing everything for _him_ because _he_ was his friend, one of his confidants. Friendship was a treasure he really, really value. He was just a devoted friend, ever loyal to _him_.

That was before when everything was still casual.

Fuji really didn't know when his feelings for the buchou started. Suddenly, he more than liked the captain's cool demeanor and strict yet sincere ways. He became more aware of _his_ expressions therefore understanding _him_ more than anyone else. The captain also understands him, Fuji knew, through the way _he_ takes his jests and teasing. And these led him to fall deeper and deeper into the _Tezuka zone._

The whole Seigaku Tennis Club was having their usual practice with the strict and disciplined guidance of their team captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, a third year junior high student acknowledged as a National-level tennis player. But how ironic for he seldom grabs a tennis racket and have a practice match with anyone in the team and still everyone knew how strong and hard-willed player he was. He was also a remarkable team captain always concerned with the welfare of his members. To let his members discover their own styles and further enhance their skills was his priority in guiding them. He had his own observations and opinions yet he seldom speaks of it. A mere nod, frown or change in his stoic expression is very unnoticeable thus leaving only a very few persons to understand him.

Tezuka was a mystery to his teammates, to his classmates, teachers, or the whole school in general. However this fact never hindered girls from being attracted to him, and even made him more popular, desirable and even… _sexy._ Of course the Seigaku team captain and ace player was oblivious to all these things. He never paid attention to this nonsense—these things are for him—for his attention, time, and even his vulnerability were concentrated on only one person.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, that is enough. You're dismissed." Coach Ryuzaki walked idly towards the players who immediately stopped whatever they were doing as their training came to an end.

"Second years, it's your turn to clean the court." Tezuka ordered to the sophomores who all right away walked across the court to pick up all the tennis balls lying around. He stood for a while on his spot as he closely watched the working sophomores. Right before he walked away from his spot, somebody has tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Tezuka,"

Tezuka turned around and was mildly surprised upon seeing Fuji standing closely next to him, his serene face and eternal smile not too far from his.

"Hn."

"Is it all right if we walk home together?"

"Hn." His response was as nonchalant as ever opposite the rising curiosity and anticipation at the back of his mind.

"There's something that I..." Fuji's voice trailed a little, "that I wanted to discuss with you."

Tezuka noted the hesitation in Fuji's voice and began wondering if there was something the matter. "Aaah."

The Seigaku tensai returned to his old serene smile as a sign that he understood him. He did not need to be told twice for he could very well read and decipher the words behind thebuchou's silent _Hn's _and soft _Aaah's. _

Fuji looked up at the sky as a raindrop fell on his face. He idly wiped it out with his finger still not taking his eyes off the darkening sky. His peaceful eyes were open as if sharply watching the sky for another raindrop that might again fall on his face.

Anxiety was gradually embracing his determination. He was worried and nervous thus wiping for a while the serenity of his eyes and the different type of beauty his lips were displaying a while ago. His mind also suddenly became preoccupied. He failed to notice the presence of another person whom he was actually waiting for.

"It's going to rain."

Fuji averted his gaze from the sky directly to the speaker that was none other than Tezuka. The latter looked as though he was some months younger (or just right for his age) as he also looked up, observed and quietly adorned the changing of colors of the sky from an orange hue to a dark blue shade as rain clouds little by little invaded the barely visible sun. He stared at the gorgeous face for some time then calmly answered him,

"Hai. We better hurry." He gave him his smile of assurance then followed the buchou's short decorous strides.

"It's drizzling." Tezuka pointed out as more raindrops fell continuously around them. He started walking a bit faster than his usual pace to avoid himself from getting completely wet. He halted when he noticed Fuji had stopped walking for a while as the smaller gent continued relishing the rain quietly. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I've always loved the rain." The tensai answered, purposely ignoring the captain's question. "Do you like the rain too, Tezuka?"

"Aaah…"

Slowly, Fuji approached where Tezuka was standing and then stopped again upon reaching him. "The rain is a sign that a rainbow will appear afterwards_._ It refreshes the land, satiates the plants' hunger and brings people closer together." He looked up, opened his azure eyes and stared at Tezuka's eyes intently.

"You're a great mystery to everyone, Tezuka, but not to me. I've known you since our freshmen year and I've known you even more as our companionship developed." Fuji closed his eyes and smiled his usual smile again which lacks certainty this time. "I've always understood you, _Kunimitsu."_

Briefly pondering on what Fuji has said, Tezuka came to realize everything that his _friend_ has done for him; quick flashes of their shared memories popped in and out of his mind. He wondered whether Fuji was…

_No. _

He shut the thought for a while yet deep in his heart he knew. All this time he actually knew yet he was always dismissing the thought. But now, the feeling was so intense that it couldn't be neglected. And there was something _different _at the way Fuji has addressed his given name. It was mellow and… _sweet._ His eyebrows went up in surprise. Though it was just a fraction of a centimeter, it didn't pass Fuji's closed yet watchful eyes automatically understanding the meaning behind it.

"I know it's quite surprising but I just want you to know that…" Fuji lost his voice and failed to continue his statement. He was at loss for words. He didn't know how to proceed. Confessing his love to him meant risks that he should be ready to face. Rejection was present; he didn't know if Tezuka would accept him as more than a friend.

Yet, he still tried to continue. With one nervous gulp he proceeded, "I want you to know that I… that—"

"Sshh…" Tezuka's finger brushed lightly on Fuji's lips silencing him. "I think I know what you want to say."

The tensai's eyes fluttered open and came to realize that the moment he was sharing with Tezuka just now was an intense one… an _intimate _one. He looked at the brown eyes opposite him and was a little bit surprised to see this pair of eyes staring at him with the unusual intensity, warmth and fervor comprehensible in it.

Tezuka placed his hand beneath Fuji's chin slightly lifting the tensai's face, "You were always there beside me and have always made things easy for me. You always say the words that I wanted to hear. You knew when I needed to be alone and when I needed company."

"Tezuka…" Fuji was surprised to hear these words from him (other than his unavoidable surprise to hear Tezuka speak in long sentences.) He was somewhat paralyzed with the way Tezuka held his face and the unusual passion evident in his hazel eyes staring back at him.

Tezuka started speaking in an audible whisper, each word he uttered was hypnotizing Fuji. "You are my compliment, my other half, my…"

"Your soul mate?" Fuji cut him off teasingly yet still trapped by Tezuka's hypnotizing effect. A big genuine smile was plastered on his face. He agreed to everything that Tezuka has said: that they complete each other.

"Hn." Sometimes, Fuji's straightforward jokes catch Tezuka dangerously clinging to his guard. Not for anything but most of the time it was because Fuji's jokes are more than half meant and the captain often agrees to it because it was true.

Fuji chuckled. Truly, Tezuka is simply Tezuka. He can poke at his guard but not fully take it away from him. To make up for his jest, he opened his eyes revealing to the other gent his azure eyes conveying his love for him.

"I love you."

With the rain completely ignored yet both of them being partially soaked by it, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and stuffed both their hands inside his pocket. This got the tensai inattentive for just quite some time which seemed like eternity before he totally grasped the reality that it was his and Tezuka's hands inside the pocket—it was the warmth of Tezuka's hand which made his finger shiver slightly. Quickly wiping off his obvious surprise, Fuji intertwined his fingers with Tezuka's and gave him once again his smile of assurance. Now, there is no doubt that not only their hands were coalesced into one but their intentions as well and feelings for each other.

"I love you too."

The moment he felt Fuji's fingers finding their way to occupy the spaces among his own fingers Tezuka felt complete. It was as if he has finally inserted himself correctly in his own puzzle. He was no longer a missing piece of a maze, no longer a mystery left unsolved leaving him unsatisfied of his own existence. All uncertainties and façade he was trying to deal with were washed away by Fuji's assuring smile. They were finally together and no one could stop them from having everything they want. It was always Fuji who understood him, who knew his every action. Only him who dared discover whom everyone knew as the mere Tezuka Kunimitsu and saw everything beneath him.

"Ne, Tezuka…?" Fuji suddenly asked, his eyes sparkling with pure happiness. It no longer had the look of apprehension he was feeling just a while ago.

"Hn?"

"Did you know why gaps were created between our fingers?"

"Iie… why?" Looking at Fuji's beaming eyes; Tezuka knew that the answer to his question was a wonderful one, something that would definitely reflect what they have right now.

"So that someday, the one who was made for you will come and fill those gaps by holding your hands forever."

At that, Tezuka felt Fuji's grip tightened its hold on his hand. He too gently squeezed the hand he was holding and wished that the gaps between his fingers will be eternally filled with Fuji's own fingers, with Fuji's presence. Both of them have become a part of each other's puzzle where they previously thought both of them wouldn't fit.

"Tezuka?"

"Hn?"

"I would prefer if you call me Syusuke."

Tezuka quietly smiled in full bliss. He answered, "Aahh… I will only want to hear you call me Kunimitsu."

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1 **Wow! I can't believe I've finally finished at least one chapter, that I was actually able to start another fanfic! You see, I was on a hiatus. And I was able to get pass through it. Yeah! I would like to treat everyone with cheeseburger! _Magpapa-cheeseburger ako! _Haha. Burger! Burger! BURGER! BURGER!

Haha. Nevermind that. It came from a TV ad in my country. XD

**2 **Forgive me if Tezuka and Fuji were a little bit out of their character. Well, love is developing… Er, no, I mean, they _are _in love with each other. Inevitably, positive changes are going to happen with their personalities to deepen their relationship.

**3 **Reviews are, of course, highly appreciated. But please be gentle, I'm still in the process of regaining my writing skills and recovering from a hiatus. :3


	2. Chapter 1 A Tragedy

**Warning:** Er… I have the tendency to overdo the narrations up to the point that the whole thing was already getting dull or really cheesy. I hope that you could all bear with it.

* * *

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter 1  
****A TRAGEDY**

After some years, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke were together. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Fuji's family knew that something _different _was going on between the two yet they say nothing. They just simply understood. Fuji's family has seen the happiness their relationship brought Fuji and that was all they ask for, his happiness. They knew that Fuji was old enough to know what was best for him. And they were confident that Fuji could manage everything alongside the responsibility his choice held.

Tezuka's family, however, had difficulty accepting their relationship at first. Only his mother, Ayana, was the one who right away fully accepted his decision. His father and grandfather were somewhat disappointed with him. But after introducing Fuji to them, it wasn't very long until the whole Tezuka family fully accepted their relationship. They were also witnesses to the happiness this relationship brought him. Anyway, Tezuka was still the responsible, disciplined, dignified and ever dependable son his family knew. Furthermore, they love him. How could they not accept something that their son desires and would make him happy?

The Seigaku team also knew. They were the ones who saw the growing affection between their buchou and tensai. Inui had his data while the rest had their instincts and were right about it. They had no difficulty accepting what they had and were very supportive of them.

Tezuka pursued being a Tennis player while Fuji became a professional photographer. During the early years of their career, everything seemed to be perfect. Both can adjust to each other's demands in time. Tezuka was an achiever, an over-and-early-achiever to be exact. Right after graduating from Seigaku, Tezuka became an amateur tennis player. He did this while studying for college pursuing a Management degree. Fuji on the other hand, studied Photography and Information Design. But for Tezuka, after less than a decade, he won the World championships and decided to leave the tennis world for him to be able to focus on his personal life—Fuji.

* * *

If Inui would narrate what Fuji was currently doing, his narration would be like this:

Fuji was driving 50 kph North East while talking with someone on his cell phone. With the extra 3.10 cm increase on his usual eternal smile and through the additional 2.5 decibels in the loudness of his voice indicating an increase in his enthusiasm, the probability that it was Tezuka Kunimitsu on the other line grew from 85 to 101.34.

Indeed, if Inui was the one narrating, this description was very, very accurate. Right now, Fuji was driving and also talking to Tezuka on the other line.

"I'm going to Neesan's work place." Fuji said and cast a glance on a bouquet of roses on the seat beside him.

"Are you driving?" Tezuka asked, his voice rising just a tiny bit as a sign that he disapproved of that most especially with the increasing rate of vehicular accidents due to reckless and irresponsible driving.

"Aaahh…"

Tezuka's voice became stern. "Syusuke, let's just talk later when you're no longer driving. It's not safe."

"But I miss you, Kunimitsu." Fuji smiled even more.

Tezuka smiled a fraction of an inch. When he spoke, his smile was heard on the other line, "You miss me everyday."

"But I miss you more than I did yesterday."

Tezuka's brow furrowed. "Is that a line from a song?"

"I didn't know you listen to that kind of song, Kunimitsu." Fuji teased him.

"Hn."

"You really don't let your guard down even if you are already caught in the act, or even if I was the one who caught you, ne, Tezuka?" There was a pause when no response was heard from the other line. "I was pretty confident you didn't know the song." He further teased him therefore transforming his smile into a grin.

"Hn."

"Well, that's all I want to say. _I miss you._"

"Aah." Tezuka smiled once again.

"I said, _I miss you._"

"I miss you too."

Fuji chuckled a little. Surely, his Kunimitsu needed a little pushing from time to time. "By the way, I got a call from Ryuzaki Sakuno. Remember her?"

Before Tezuka could answer, a loud gasp escaped from Fuji's lips. A delivery van overtook in front of his line deliberately cutting off Fuji from moving forward. He stepped hard on the brakes which made him lurch forward forcefully.

"Why? What happened?" Tezuka finally asked with a trace of concern in his deep voice.

"Just a reckless driver,"

"It would be better if we talk later."

"Hai."

"Hn." Right after his retort, Tezuka hung up.

Fuji put down his cell phone over the dashboard. He continued to drive at the same rate but this time, with more caution. His eyes fell on the seat beside him and found out that the bouquet of flowers that was previously there fell down the flooring. Seeing first that there was no vehicle next to him, he angled and bent his body to pick up the fallen bouquet.

After picking up the bouquet, his eyes quickly darted back to the streets only to see a boy of about ten years of age was crossing the street. His azure eyes opened widely in shock. He pumped the horn but the boy didn't move from his spot. Too late, Fuji swerved to the other side of the road to avoid hitting the boy. Upon swerving, he didn't notice a car following him. The two vehicles bumped to each other resulting to a major commotion on the street.

People swarmed over the incident until an ambulance came and took both injured drivers.

* * *

Tezuka received an emergency call coming from Fuji's sister, Yumiko, two days ago. He was deeply worried. Unfortunately, he can't right away leave his work. He filed an emergency leave as soon as possible but was only able to go two days after he received the call.

Fuji had an accident right on the same day when they were just talking on the phone while Fuji was driving. Tezuka shook his head. Vehicular accidents were caused most of the time by irresponsible drivers, but knowing Fuji, he was certainly _not _an irresponsible driver. He may get careless at times but he was sure Fuji wouldn't be irresponsible. He was sure it wasn't his fault. But right now, his main concern was Fuji's condition.

Fuji was confined in one hospital in Tokyo. He went there immediately and brought with him a cactus (Fuji's favorite plant) and some apples (one of Fuji's rare favorite normal foods) as a present for him. He was nervously walking down the hospital corridor, tense of his boyfriend's current condition. He wouldn't be able to take it if anything serious happened to him.

He finally reached Room 317, where Fuji's ward was located. Tezuka opened the door with a shaking hand. The door opened and he saw Yumiko feeding the feeble-looking Syusuke, and Yoshiko who was seated beside Fuji's bed. The injured man had bandages on his head and some wounds and bruises in other parts of his body. Fuji did not seem to look in a critical condition and he was glad. Finally, he said,

"Syusuke! I'm glad you're safe!"

"Kunimitsu," Yumiko stood up and hugged him. He was always received by Fuji's older sister with such warmth and it really comforted him and made him feel accepted.

When they separated, Tezuka went near Fuji's bed. "I was really worried of your condition, Syusuke. How are you feeling now?"

Fuji didn't answer him. He just looked back at him with the usual smile on his face as if he wasn't injured at all. Then he looked at Yumiko and asked her,

"Neesan, who is _he_?"

Tezuka just stared back at him, flabbergasted.

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1 **Btw, the song I mentioned a while ago with the lyrics, _'I miss you more than I did yesterday…' _was taken from a song by My Chemical Romance. I'm not sure if there was any other song which contains the same lyrics but the song that I was referring to in this story was from MCR. Hehe, just imagine Tezuka actually knowing just one song from them. Isn't that quite… weird? And that's why Fuji was teasing him. XD


	3. Chapter 2 Forgotten Memories

**Warning: **Er… I have the tendency to overdo the narrations up to the point that the whole thing was already getting dull or really cheesy. I hope that you could all bear with it.

* * *

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter 2  
****FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

"Neesan, who is he?"

Tezuka just stared back at him, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't quite understand what was going on or at least, he refused to understand what was happening. He looked at Fuji quite incredulously and mildly shook his head. "It's me, Kunimitsu."

Fuji just stared back not answering him. Yumiko and Yoshiko glanced at each other with alarmed expressions on their faces. Then, Yumiko nodded her head once and stood up.

"Kunimitsu, I have to tell you something." She walked towards him and put her hand on his arm as a gesture of consoling him. She looked back at her mother, "Okaasan, please excuse us."

The smiling woman nodded.

Yumiko led Tezuka outside the ward. Once outside, she began talking to him seriously. "I'm sorry if we didn't inform you right away of Syusuke's real condition."

Still retaining his composure, Tezuka kept his silence.

"Syusuke wasn't able to recognize you because…" Yumiko's voice trailed off. She can't bear to tell him the truth.

"He has amnesia." Tezuka almost whispered.

"Yes."

With Yumiko's affirmation, he nearly dropped the package he was still holding which he intended to give Fuji. His world seemed to crush beneath him. Everything… everything was lost. How could he be with Fuji when the latter doesn't know anything about them, about him? With these thoughts swirling in his head, he couldn't speak.

Yumiko noticed his silence which was rather being consumed by anxiety. "Because of the accident, Syusuke had a head injury which caused the amnesia."

"How long would Syusuke be in that state?"

"The doctor said that the extent of the period covered by the amnesia is related to the degree of injury. Since Syusuke's accident wasn't that critical, it could only take him months before he fully remember everything about himself. And if we or he islucky, it could only take him several weeks before he fully recovers."

Tezuka heaved a deep sigh. This was going to be hard; he looked down at the floor for a while and faced Yumiko. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I think… I'm still in a state of denial."

This was the first time Yumiko saw Tezuka so helpless and disturbed that he even disclosed to her his state of denial. She knew that it must be very hard for him to accept Fuji's condition for he would be starting from nothing. She held both his hands and gently squeezed it. "I understand, Kunimitsu. Right now, the best thing that we should do is to help him gain back his memories."

"Yes." He answered faintly.

She squeezed his hands even more. "Kunimitsu,"

Tezuka looked at her.

"Be strong." Yumiko smiled at him encouragingly. "You are a big part of Syusuke's life. He may not remember anything but I know that deep in his heart he knows you and will never forget the way you made him feel. With your guidance, he will know you again just like he used to until he finally remembers everything about him."

Tezuka's eyes began to water as Yumiko said these words. He bowed deeply to her. "Thank you, Yumiko-san. Thank you. I promise to be with him until he becomes better and through the rest of his life. Again, thank you Yumiko-san, thank you." He bowed a few more times to show how he greatly valued her advice and how he was deeply moved by it.

"Stop, Kunimitsu, stand up."

The man stood up straight and returned back to his composure.

For another time, Yumiko smiled at him encouragingly. "Why don't we come back inside?" She pointed at Tezuka's package. "Aren't those for Syusuke?"

"Hai." Tezuka's grip tightened around the package.

"Let's go."

They walked back inside the room and found Fuji staring outside the window.

"Syusuke, you have a visitor." Yoshiko was the one who spoke. She gave Tezuka a warmer smile as he entered the room with Yumiko.

Fuji tore his eyes from the window and looked at his visitor with his eternal smile embossed on his lips.

"Syusuke, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is a very good friend of yours." Yumiko put an arm on Tezuka's shoulder and patted it softly.

"Aah… good day, Syusuke." Tezuka's voice quivered as he conversed with Fuji in a kind of detached way.

* * *

Fuji looked at the man whom his neesan said was a very good friend of his.

Tezuka Kunimitsu

He felt his heart do a flip-flop for an unknown reason. Or perhaps, he thought, for a reason I couldn't remember. Because of this involuntary sensation he felt, he was quite sure that this man has a special place in his life. Alas, if only his memories weren't lost. His smile faltered a little. But looking on the bright side, he should work hard to regain his memories with the help of his family and maybe even this man, Tezuka, everything would be manageable.

"Thank you for visiting me, Tezuka-han." Fuji greeted him back politely.

Tezuka felt uncomfortable of the way Fuji addressed him. Remembering his present for Fuji, he handed these to him. "I've brought something for you." He brought out the cactus and placed it on the bedside table. "This is your favorite plant," Then he showed him the bunch of apples he brought then placed it also on top of the bedside table. "And these are your favorite fruit."

"Thank you, Tezuka-han. You shouldn't have bothered yourself." Fuji eyed the presents enthusiastically. He was very pleased with the cactus finding the plant peculiar yet beautiful. And the apples, he could right away smell its scent. Truly, Tezuka knew a lot about him.

"Would you like to eat one now, Syusuke?" Yoshiko asked his son at the same time getting a couple of apples from the bunch.

"Yes, please." Fuji replied happily. "Would you also like some, Tezuka?"

"Aahh…" Tezuka's mood lightened when he saw Fuji was gladdened by his presents. He was still Syusuke, after all, just minus the memories.

"Hn, Tezuka," Fuji turned his attention back to him. "Could you tell me something about yourself, or about us? Hmm… how did we meet?"

Yumiko and Tezuka's eyes met. Then, Yumiko smiled at him again encouragingly. "Aahh… we were friends since junior high."

"Oh, such a long time then,"

Yes, a very long time indeed. Tezuka bittersweetly thought. "We were teammates in the Seigaku Tennis Club."

"Ah, really? That's great." Fuji's smile increased. "Please tell me more about the tennis club."

"I was the team captain. We were nine regular players then. And our coach was Ryuzaki Sumire."

Fuji pouted childishly but still smiling. "You speak in little sentences. You should speak more."

"Aah," Tezuka can't help but smile. He then closed his eyes for a while as he thought, Some things never change. Yumiko was right, Fuji knew him deep in his heart. His teasing and musings about his limited amount of conversation was still there. And later on, he knew, Fuji would point out the fact that he should smile more often.

"And you should smile more. A smile looks good in you."

Tezuka was right.

"It's not good if you always have that straight face. It might kill your facial muscles out of lack of movement."

A small laugh was heard from Yumiko. "Now, now, Syusuke, don't tease Kunimitsu so much. Or else, he might refuse to continue telling you your old stories."

Fuji also chuckled a little. He was enjoying teasing Tezuka. He was dead serious, man. A little smile was what he really need. "Sorry about that, please tell me more about it, Tezuka."

"As I've said, we were nine regular players in all. Those include the two of us, then Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaido Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Inui Sadaharu and Echizen Ryoma."

"Hmm… what else?" Fuji's eyes glint mischievously.

"Aahh," Tezuka's brow twitched a little. He was sure he saw a naughty glint at Fuji's eyes. He seemed to enjoy making him speak much. "Oishi was the vice captain of our team and he was playing doubles with Eiji. Together, they were known as the Golden Pair. Then there was Inui who…"

And the whole afternoon was spent with Tezuka doing the whole talking.

"What else?" Fuji further asked.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched for the nth time that day. "That's all. I've told you almost everything about our team and teammates."

Fuji beamed at him placidly. "Then tell me something about yourself."

"About… myself?" Tezuka's brow furrowed. He could tell him the whole history of Japan but not about himself. It was an unspoken agreement between them not to really talk about each other very much because deep inside they both knew one another without the use of words.

Fuji just continued smiling at him, waiting for his reply. "Well?"

"Hn." Tezuka's eyes were fixed down for a while. With this little action, Fuji seemed to understand that Tezuka felt rather uncomfortable speaking about himself.

"It's okay. You must have been tired talking the whole day about our past." Fuji opened his cerulean eyes to make him feel his outmost sincerity. "Thank you very much, Tezuka."

'…about our past.' The words reverberated in Tezuka's ears as Fuji's words made its way to be processed on his brain. "But there's still a lot to tell."

"Yes, and you've told me a great deal of memories already." He turned back to his old eternal smile. "And I'm looking forward that you will further help me regain my memories."

"Of course, I will." Tezuka looked at his watch and turned to leave. Fuji also still has a lot to catch up with his family and he didn't want to meddle with the only time left for them to bond. "I guess it's time for me to leave."

"It's still early, are you sure you already want to leave?" Yoshiko asked him.

"Hai. You and Fuji still need a time to bond and I don't want to be an intrusion." He bowed at her.

"Kunimitsu, you're part of this family." Yumiko told him. "You're most welcome to join us anytime."

Fuji's eyes opened in response to what Yumiko has said.

"Thank you for receiving me very warmly. But I just really have to go." Tezuka's heart almost melted with Yumiko's words. He never felt unaccepted or like a stranger with Fuji's family.

"All right, then." Yoshiko said. She walked towards him and gave his almost third son a warm hug. "Take care of yourself, dear."

"Thank you very much, Yoshiko-sama." He bowed once again.

"Tezuka,"

Tezuka turned to Fuji upon hearing the latter say his name.

"Thank you very much, once again. Take care and please be back again." Fuji smiled genuinely. "I hope to see you soon."

"Yes, I shall be back." Tezuka gave him his rare smile, the smile which was only reserved for Fuji.

Fuji felt his heart do another flip-flop with Tezuka's very warm, caring and loving smile. He returned it with another smile and this time with his navy eyes open telling Tezuka how happy he felt because of him.

"Let me accompany you, Tezuka." Yumiko walked beside Tezuka until they went out of the room.

"Yumiko-san, thanks a lot." He told her appreciatively.

Yumiko beamed at him. "I've told you, you're part of our family. What I'm doing is nothing." Then her expression became serious. "You haven't told Syusuke about your relationship."

Tezuka was a little bit surprised with Yumiko's sudden change of expression. "Hai."

"Why?"

"I thought that it would be better not to tell him right away. There's still a lot that he has to know or remember."

Yumiko sighed. "It's all right. I was just wondering." She smiled. "We trust you, Kunimitsu. Just do what you think is right."

Tezuka bowed again. "Thank you, Yumiko-san."

Yumiko laughed. "Stop thanking me, Kunimitsu. Stand up."

Tezuka's back straightened. "I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"By the way, I haven't seen Yuta."

"Ah yeah, he came here yesterday. Syusuke knew us already because we've already introduced ourselves to him. Yuta will be back tomorrow. Syusuke could already go home tomorrow, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Would you like him to live in your house already?"

"No."

Yumiko's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean, not yet. I would like him to stay with you for a while. You are his main family. I will just come and visit him."

"Wouldn't that affect your work?"

"I'm on an emergency leave."

"Okay, then." Yumiko pulled Tezuka in a sisterly embrace. "Take care of yourself, Kunimitsu."

"I will." He gave the door to Fuji's room one last look of mixed hurt and longing. "Good bye, Yumiko-san."

"Bye." Yumiko waved at him goodbye. She very well understood the way Tezuka looked at her brother's ward. He wanted to bid Syusuke with an 'I love you' but couldn't because of his present condition and situation. She followed him with her eyes before finally going back inside the room.

* * *

**Random Notes:**

**1 **I'm sorry if the pacing is rather slow. I promise for more action on the coming chapters. I intend this chapter as something like an explanation to Fuji's condition and to focus on how Tezuka felt with it. Please do review. I would love to hear from you! 8)


	4. Chapter 3 Glimpse of the Past

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter 3  
****GLIMPSE OF THE PAST**

The next morning, Fuji was already sent out of the hospital.

He was already inside the car together with his whole family. Yumiko took the role of the driver, Yoshiko on the front seat and Fuji's company at the back seat was Yuta. He seemed to be his old self again as he wears again his usual eternal smile beaming quietly. His eyes were focused outside the window quietly pondering on what his neesan said yesterday during Tezuka's visit.

_Kunimitsu, you're part of this family… You're most welcome to join us anytime._

Hmm… probably, Tezuka was a very, very close family friend. Yes, that would be it. Even his neesan and okaasan were addressing him by his given name. Well, if his family really trusted him, he ought to trust him too. And he could tell just the way Tezuka treats him—with full sincerity and gentleness—that he was a good person.

"Hey, aniki," Fuji heard Yuta call him disrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Yuta?" He turned to him beaming.

"I was talking to you a while ago. You were so lost in thought. Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Yuta. I guess I was drifting a little bit." He patted Yuta's head playfully.

"Aniki! Stop it!"

Fuji just continued smiling. "What were you asking again?"

Yuta scowled at him. "Nevermind." Then he looked at him with a hint of surprise on his face. "You always do that, you know."

Fuji's eyes opened for a split second in interest. "Really? I didn't know that."

His brother looked at him suspiciously then he placed a hand on his forehead and his other hand on Fuji's forehead. "Are you sure you really have amnesia? You look… fine and normal."

"Yuta!" Yumiko scolded his younger brother while looking at him straight on the mirror. "Don't say that!"

"Don't worry, neesan. It's fine." Fuji was actually gladdened that though he couldn't remember anything, he was subconsciously doing something that he actually does when he still has his memory.

"Hmp." Yuta grumbled beside him.

"It's okay, Yuta. I know it was a joke, my feelings weren't hurt at all." He shuffled Yuta's hair.

"A-NI-KI!!"

Fuji smirked a little. It was fun teasing his brother. He continued beaming then rested his eyes again outside watching people go on with their everyday lives.

"Oh, darn." He heard Yumiko say.

"What's the matter?" Yoshiko asked her daughter.

"There's heavy traffic approaching." She wrinkled her nose. "I hate traffic."

There was silence among the family as they all waited patiently for the traffic to subside.

Fuji went on with his 'sight seeing.' Coincidentally, their car stopped in front of a small single tennis court where a couple of children were playing tennis. He remembered what Tezuka said, they were tennis players during their junior high days. He smiled widely and called Yuta's attention.

"Ne, Yuta, look." He pointed at the playing children.

"Those children were playing street tennis." Yuta told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," He retorted then continued watching the children.

First, there were two boys playing, with the other one seemed to be younger than his opponent. Though the age difference was evident, the younger player was obviously a better and more skilled player than his older opponent. After a couple of service shots done by the younger one which the older all failed to return, the older marched heavily towards the younger player and angrily hit the younger boy's forearm with his racket.

Fuji gasped at what he saw. His eyebrows furrowed in shock. It wasn't right to hit an opponent after losing to him. He pressed the button to open the window for a clearer view.

The older boy hit the younger boy one last time then turned to leave.

The younger boy was left alone, he let go of his racket then clutched his left forearm tightly. He remained motionless for a while. It wasn't long when another boy about the same age as the previous boy came. The two boys talked for a while. For the mean time, Fuji imagined a dialogue going on between the two children. He named the previous boy **'A'** and the boy who just came, **'B.'**

"_Hey, are you okay?" __**B**__ asked __**A**__._

_With feigned happiness, __**A**__ responded, "Yeah. I'm okay. Why don't we have a tennis match? Let's see who's stronger between us?"_

Fuji stopped imagining for a while. Where did the imaginary dialogue come from? It was as if he has seen something like this that he knew what was going on among the children. Ignoring the thought for a while, he continued his mental dubbing.

"_Are you sure you're fine?" __**B**__ asked, eyeing warily __**A**__'s left arm. __**A**__ was still clutching it tightly._

"_Yeah, stop minding me, let's just play." __**A**__ let go of his arm._

"_Okay."_

A very good yet also very short tennis match went between the two boys. **B **won the game but he seemed not to be happy with his victory. Another conversation went between them but this time the boys were kind of having a conflict. This intrigued Fuji. Unfortunately, their car began to move as the traffic began to subside. Fuji groaned while Yumiko sighed in relief.

As their car started moving, Fuji can't help but continue the mental dubbing between the two boys. The lines just came to his head naturally. This time, he narrated the conflict going on between the two boys.

"_You only let me win on purpose! This is not a good tennis match!" __**B **__told __**A.**_

"_I'm sorry." __**A **__looked down at the floor._

_**B **__touched __**A**__'s forearm. "Ouch." __**A **__uttered._

"_See. I know you're left-handed and you're injured. You aren't on your right self when we were playing!"_

"_Sorry, I just… wanted to see your playing style."_

"_Just that?" __**B **__nearly shouted. There was silence between them. Then he suddenly smiled at __**A**__ and said, "When your arm is already healed and when we're both tennis players already, let's play another game, a game that we both won't forget."_

As the imaginary talk inside Fuji's head came to an end, Fuji can't help but smile wider than the usual. He really could not totally understand where the whole scene came from or what inspired him to spin such dialogue between the children. All he felt was he has already seen something like this, like it was part of his past. _Maybe, Tezuka knows something. _He thought. As he thought of Tezuka—his stance, poise and aura—his heart did another flip-flop and his handsome image induced another wide smile from his lips.

"Aniki, why are you laughing?" Yuta suddenly asked looking at him again suspiciously.

"I'm not." He denied yet the big grin was still plastered on his face.

"Yes you are!" Yuta accused him wearing a smug expression on his face.

"Did you hear a sound?" Fuji asked him. This time, he chuckled a little as Yuta's smug expression turned into another scowl.

"You should not tease Yuta too much, Syusuke." Yumiko said after observing her younger brothers cute little conflict.

Fuji just smiled at her placidly as if he would obey her religiously. He was going to enjoy spending more time with his family as they help him regain his memories. His cerulean eyes opened in excitement. He can't wait to arrive to his home.

"Welcome home!" Yumiko and Yoshiko hugged Fuji very tightly once they were inside the house.

They all went straight to the living room and rested for a while. Yoshiko immediately went to the kitchen and prepared for their lunch.

"What do we do now?" Yuta asked in a bored tone.

"Can you please show me some pictures? You know, when we were still young." Fuji said. He can't wait to look at their old pictures and tease Yuta.

"That's a good idea! I'll get them." Yumiko went out of the room for a while and when she returned, she was holding about a dozen photo albums.

The three siblings sat down on the floor and spent the whole time looking at their pictures and recounting the stories behind those. They looked at their baby pictures, Fuji's third birthday pictures, Yuta's fifth birthday party pictures, elementary pictures and high school pictures. Fuji grabbed one of Yuta's pictures in junior high.

"Yuta," He tugged Yuta's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Yuta turned his attention to his aniki.

"How come, we didn't attend the same school in junior high?" He asked with a trace of disappointment in his face.

Yuta and Yumiko looked at each other. Yuta spoke, "Er, I transferred to St. Rudolph when I was in first year."

"Why?"

"Uhm… that time, you were so great, so talented, so athletic and popular that I felt like I can't shine the way you do. I wanted to have my own identity. So, I decided to transfer to another school." Yuta didn't look at him straight in the eyes.

Fuji's voice dropped. "Oh, is that so? I-I'm sorry it happened." With regards to this kind of memories, that was what he fears to know if he was actually a bad person or if he has hurt somebody in the past.

Yumiko placed an arm around Fuji's shoulders. "Don't worry, everything's fine now. Brothers do fight sometimes, right Yuta?"

"Yeah, we're okay now!" Yuta also placed an arm around Fuji's shoulders.

"All right, lunch is served." Yoshiko called out from the dining room.

"I'm starving." Yuta went quickly to the dining room. He reached the dining room first followed by Yumiko and Fuji. "Wow!" Yuta exclaimed and immediately got a mouthful serving of the food in front him. Then his face turned red.

"What's wrong?" Asked Fuji,

"Aargh! This food is soo spicy! WATER!" Yumiko handed him a glass of water and he helped himself with four more glasses of water to relieve the taste from his mouth.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" Fuji asked again teasingly.

"Okaasan!" Yuta ignored him. "How much wasabi did you put in there?"

The smiling woman gave her son a placid look before speaking. "Most of the foods are for Syusuke that's why I've added extra wasabi in each recipe."

"You didn't tell me!" Yuta complained.

"You were already helping yourself with the food even before okaasan could say anything." Yumiko answered him.

"Aniki! This is your entire fault!"

"I didn't do anything…" Fuji shrugged still wearing his smile. Yuta scowled at him and remained sulky the whole afternoon.

They all sat down around the dining table and ate quietly. Yuta no longer served himself with the main course and proceeded in eating the dessert. After a few minutes, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Yuta, get the door." Yumiko ordered but Yuta didn't budge up. "YUTA."

"Fine, I'll get it." He stood up and went to the door.

When Yuta went back to the dining room, Tezuka was beside him. "Look who's here."

"Good day to all of you." Tezuka greeted them.

"Tezuka-han!" Fuji looked up from his plate and gave their visitor a warm smile.

Tezuka's eyes went a little hazy. Fuji's smile still gave him the same intoxicating effect. Those cerulean eyes reflecting the color of calmness and those lips which he always long to kiss. He just can't help but be enthralled by Fuji's feminine looks.

"Kunimitsu, come and join us." Yoshiko invited him.

"Thank you, Yoshiko-sama. I've already eaten." He showed them his another present. "I brought you something. I happen to pass by a restaurant and so I brought you sushi."

"Excellent!" Yuta exclaimed. He finally has something edible to eat.

"Here." Tezuka handed him his present.

"I'm done." Fuji stood up. "The food was really superb. Thanks, okaasan." He smiled at his mother.

The smiling woman just returned his smile.

"Tezuka, come. We were looking at our old pictures. I haven't seen my pictures during our high school years. Maybe, you could tell me some stories while looking at the pictures. Ne?"

"Aah.." Tezuka followed Fuji's lead and together they went to the living room. They both sat on the floor where a pile of photo albums sat.

"Here." Fuji was holding a picture of the whole Seigaku regulars. "Tell me which is which."

"Hmm…" Tezuka looked at the picture. He also gathered some individual pictures each of their teammates. He first got a picture of Inui.

"This is Inui Sadaharu. Inui became the team manager who monitors the team's training when he wasn't able to make it to be one of the regulars. He was popular for his weird concoctions which he made the whole team drink. It almost resulted to poisoning, you know."

Fuji chuckled. "Wow, you actually know how to tell a joke. You always look so serious."

Tezuka's face scowled for a very brief moment. "Hn."

"Okay, who's next?" Fuji asked him.

Tezuka got a picture of Oishi and Eiji. "These two, Oishi Shuichiro, the short-haired one, and Kikumaru Eiji, this redhead, were the golden pair. They were really, really close. Oishi was the vice captain while Eiji was the playful cat of the team. They were rarely seen without the other."

"And who's this grumpy looking guy?" Fuji was holding a picture of Kaido.

"That's Kaido Kaoru. He was naturally grumpy looking and imitates a snake-like sound."

"And these guys?" Fuji handed Tezuka a picture of Kawamura and Momoshiro.

"That's Kawamura Takashi whom we call Taka-san and Momoshiro Takeshi. We call him Momo." He gave Fuji a brief glance before proceeding with his explanations. "Taka-san used to cook sushi for us after practices and well, Momoshiro eats it more than anyone of us could afford to eat." He paused and watched Fuji's reaction.

"Really?" Fuji laughed.

Tezuka smiled genuinely because of the fact that Fuji actually laughed. Then Fuji pointed at a picture of Ryoma.

"Is this Echizen?" Fuji asked him.

Tezuka looked at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You know him? You remember Echizen?"

"No… not exactly. Last time, when we were in the hospital, you told me that the youngest member's name was Echizen Ryoma, right? And he seems to be the youngest in this picture. Hmm… he looks a little bit like you, also serious but he possesses notable confidence in his poise."

"Well, I just thought… you remembered him." Tezuka sort of sighed in relief. He can't blame himself if he felt rather disappointed and sad if Fuji will remember Echizen first than their memories together, which were a lot and more special. He then suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Tezuka, look at this."

Tezuka came closer to Fuji and looked at the picture he was holding. His heart was the one now which did a flip-flop. "That's… _us._"

"Yeah, are we really that close?"

_Closer than that, _Tezuka thought.

Both of them were looking at their picture. In the photo, both of them were wearing their Seigaku Tennis club uniform. Fuji had one of his arms wrapped around Tezuka's shoulders while Tezuka had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Fuji was wearing his usual smile and his eyes were shining. Tezuka was of course, in his stoic pose but his eyes were also twinkling. Both of them were glowing in each other's presence.

Fuji was still looking at the picture studying it. Tezuka's gaze rested on Fuji's face. His desire to touch him intensified even more. He wanted to caress his face, hold it between his hands and stare at his azure eyes intently.

"Is there something wrong?" Fuji caught him staring. His whole face was still beaming yet his brows creased a little in wonder.

"Nothing." Tezuka felt his face reddened a little.

"Kunimitsu, thank you for that sushi! You gave me something edible to eat!" Yuta suddenly entered the room followed by Yumiko.

"We're glad to see you again, Kunimitsu." Yumiko told Tezuka and gave him a quick pat on his shoulder.

"Hey, kids." Yoshiko also entered the room, she settled herself on the sofa feeling exhausted of preparing the food.

"Okaasan, we're no longer kids." Yuta objected.

"Yoshiko-sama," Tezuka stood up from the floor and sat beside her. "I want to talk to you about something concerning Syusuke."

"Me?" Fuji's eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" Yumiko asked.

"I received a call from Ryuzaki Sakuno, the grandchild of our high school Tennis coach Ryuzaki Sumire-sensei. She was inviting us, Syusuke and me, for a reunion together with our other teammates as a surprise for her grandmother." Tezuka cast a short glance at Syusuke's direction. "Before the accident," Tezuka paused. "I remember Fuji mentioning something about Sakuno, I'm pretty sure she called him first to let him know about the reunion."

"When and where is this?" Yumiko asked.

"It's on this coming Saturday. It will be held at the Ryuzaki rest house in the province."

"That sounds fun." Fuji beamed more brightly.

"It's going to be a week-long reunion. And I hope you would allow Syusuke to join." He gave a little smile to Fuji. The latter returned it enthusiastically. "I believe that the said reunion could help him gain back his memories."

"Well, what do you think, Yumiko?" Yoshiko turned to her eldest child.

"Hmm… we all trust Kunimitsu, ne, okaasan?" Yumiko smiled at him. "We know Syusuke is in good hands if he's going to be with you. And yes, I also think it would help Syusuke remember his past if he will join the reunion."

"Neesan, arigatou!" Fuji grinned in pure happiness. He can't wait to be in that reunion and meet and know again his old friends back in junior high.

"Today's Thursday. You only have tomorrow left to prepare, aniki." Yuta pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Tezuka said, it was addressed to Fuji. "All you have to do is rest and everything will be fine."

"Arigatou, Tezuka."

"Ja, it's getting dark already. I have to go." Tezuka stood up and bowed once more to them.

"Thank you for everything, Kunimitsu." Yoshiko said and gave him a motherly embrace.

"You're most welcome."

"Tezuka," Fuji also stood up.

"Hn?" Tezuka eyed him affectionately sending Fuji's heart another flip-flop.

"Let me accompany you outside."

"Hai."

Together they walked going out of the house, neither of them saying anything. Fuji broke the silence. "Tezuka, thank you for everything. I don't know how I will manage without you." He opened his cobalt eyes to make him feel how sincere he felt with what he has said.

"Aahh…"

"I'm looking forward to that reunion. Take care of me, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji closed his eyes again and waved at him as he turned back and began walking back to his home without waiting for Tezuka's response.

_I will…_ Tezuka answered the question in his head. _I will take care of you and love you with all my heart._

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1. **This chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters and yes, still lacks action. I once again promise to make up for that. Let's see what will happen to the one-week reunion.

**2. **I would like to answer the reviews. 

**Imjustnobody: **Thanks a lot! You were my very first review-er. Haha. Yes, _ililibre talaga kita ng cheeseburger. Haha. _About Fuji, well, he's kinda having hints but is too trusting that he ignores the thought. :D

**Ms. Cherry Blossoms: **Thank you very much! XD I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Yoshikochan: **I like that scene too. It just means they really know each other. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**  
3. **Okay, if I said in the first chapter to be gentle in reviewing this fanfic, now, I would like you to please be honest or even give me flames if you have to. I would really like to hear from you. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4 The Reunion

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter 4  
****THE REUNION**

Saturday has arrived.

Taking his eyes off the road for a while, Tezuka cast Fuji a glance who was seated next to him, busy taking pictures of whatever catches his eyes. Fuji's talent and passion for photography was really inborn, Tezuka thought.

They were on their way to the Ryuzaki rest house where the reunion was supposed to be held. In few minutes time, their old friends will discover that Fuji has lost his memory and after that, Tezuka didn't want to think of what will happen next. For sure, their friends would think of something to _help_ them in the most hilarious and unexpected way.

"Aren't we there yet?" Fuji asked, breaking Tezuka's series of thoughts. He was holding his camera with his two hands as he reviews the pictures he took.

"We're almost there."

"Tezuka,"

"Hn."

"Do you know that you're a photogenic?" Fuji smiled. "You look good in all of your pictures."

"You were taking my picture?" Tezuka's brow twitched, his grip of the steering wheel tightened.

"Hai." Fuji scanned for another picture of Tezuka who was looking very serious while driving. "Your expressions were almost all the same. What make the pictures distinct from each other were either the emotions in your eyes, the soft smile playing on your lips or the way your brows furrowed."

Tezuka didn't reply to that. Fuji has told him that already before. And everytime he tells him this, Tezuka felt like Fuji could see beneath his soul. Deliberately, he focused his mind and eyes back to the road. It wasn't long when he saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of the road.

"We're here."

Fuji's gaze from his camera averted to the new surroundings they were in. The moment Tezuka parked the car, his heartbeat raced. He was about to face people from his past, people who he couldn't remember. But with Tezuka's help, he had gained some information about them. At least, he wasn't clueless. He took a deep breath and readied himself to face whatever was awaiting him for the whole week.

Tezuka opened the door for him. As he went out of the car, they were greeted by a younger man who undoubtedly was,

"Echizen." Tezuka shook hands with Ryoma.

"Ohayou, buchou." Ryoma said while shaking Tezuka's hand. He turned to Fuji. "Ohayou, Fuji."

Fuji grabbed Ryoma's hand and shook it. "Echizen," Tezuka's anxious gaze at him didn't pass his observant eyes.

Then a woman with long brown hair came and stood beside Ryoma.

"Buchou!" The brunette woman bowed.

"Sakuno, it's nice to see you." Tezuka bowed back.

Sakuno then turned to Fuji and bowed once again. "Sempai Fuji!"

Fuji smiled at her genially. "How do you do, Sakuno? You called me sempai?"

"Hai." Sakuno smiled shyly. "I was used to calling you that way."

"Just call me Fuji."

"Okay." Sakuno looped her arm around Ryoma's. "Come, we'll show you to our rest house. You were our first visitors."

Ryoma adjusted his cap. "Buchou was by nature never tardy."

"Hn." Fuji answered making a mental note of this new information about Tezuka.

The four of them went inside the rest house. It was an old house albeit the architectural style of it was a bit modern. Once you get inside the house, there already was the living room. The four of them sat on the sofa across each other.

"So, how's life, buchou? And, er—Sempai Fuji?" Sakuno was the one who asked. She was seated beside Ryoma, their arms were still intertwined.

"Just 'Fuji',"

Tezuka cleared his throat and the remaining three turned their eyes on him. "I've pursued a Management degree before I left tennis. Now I work in a business firm as a junior executive."

"Wow." Sakuno mouthed in amazement. "How about you, er, Fuji?"

"He's a professional photographer. He's supposed to have an upcoming photo exhibit but was delayed because of... unexpected circumstances." Tezuka was the one who answered for Fuji.

"Aaahh."

Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed. He smelled something peculiar going on between the two. _Why did buchou answer for Fuji?_

Noting Ryoma's skepticism, Fuji added, "Though I work as a professional photographer. As of now, I am a freelancer and if my exhibit would still pursue, I am inviting you to take a look at my gallery." He was a bit certain of what he said. Those were based on what his neesan said about his career. He hoped that it would take away the doubt he has seen in Ryoma's expression earlier.

"I see..." Ryoma nodded his head lightly. Then, he jerked his head towards the direction of the door. Roars of engine were heard outside indicating that the other guests have arrived.

"Please excuse us." Sakuno said. She stood up and went outside followed by Ryoma.

Fuji and Tezuka waited inside the living room in silence.

Tezuka wanted to hold Fuji's hands but can't. He longed to feel the warmth of Fuji's hands and his fingers interlacing with his. Alas, he can't. Not this time. He just stared at Fuji who was idly looking around the house.

A little while later, Fuji's eyes focused on one small wilting plant hanging in one corner of the room. As his brain started processing what he was looking at, a brief throbbing sensation invaded his head. The next thing he knew, he was seeing flashes of blurred images of people speaking words he couldn't comprehend. His eyes strayed back to look at the plant. It was a—

"_Mistletoe__," A deep velvety voice said._

"_Yeah." Fuji smiled sweetly enticing the person he was with. "Ne, what do you know about mistletoes?"_

"_Hn." The voice answered__ calmly masking the shyness of his tone._

"_They say that if there are two people under mistletoe..." Fuji's face neared the person's face, his voice becoming a whisper. "They must kiss."_

_As he said the final words, he felt soft lips against his own gently nibbling his lower lip. Fuji let a groan escape from his throat. The kiss became more demanding when Fuji's hands made their way to the other person's head as he began grasping this person's hair wanting for more. Heat of lust and desire slowly crept all over his body gently devouring what has remained of his self-resistance. Then he felt strong arms loop around his waist while he planted small kisses on Fuji's jaw line. The other person's lips moved closer to his chin and then down to his—_

"Nya! Fujiko!"

Fuji's thought were broken when somebody has suddenly hugged him, embracing him very tightly.

"Fujiko, I missed you!"

Catching a flash of red hair and hearing purr-like sounds, Fuji could not be mistaken who this person was. "Kikumaru."

Eiji let go of Fuji's body and eyed him quizzically. "Nya?"

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Fuji called out to him again. "Eiji, I missed you too."

"Nya, Fujiko, Fujiko!" Eiji jumped in joy while still tugging Fuji's body. "How are you? Tell me what has happened to you."

"Eiji," Fuji wore his smiling façade. He lost his mood and felt uncomfortable as the room was little by little filled with their old friends.

"Aaah, Tezuka." Oishi greeted and gave Tezuka a brotherly embrace which he didn't resist to return.

"Oishi," When the two friends separated, Tezuka saw Fuji's apprehension and discomfort when Eiji hugged the tensai. He turned to him, "Eiji, it's been a long time."

"Tezuka-buchou!" To Fuji's relief, Eiji let go of him and then shook Tezuka's both arms enthusiastically while still jumping in pure delight.

"Phshhhh…" a distinct hissing sound was heard which undeniably came from one person.

"There is a one hundred percent possibility that everyone is going to be here." a monotonous voice suddenly spoke momentarily silencing the whole room including Eiji.

"It's BURNING!!" Someone shouted giving back the excitement in the room.

"Wow! Kaido, Inui and Kawamura… you're all here!" Eiji exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in pure delight.

"I'm also here!"

"Momo!" Eiji made his way towards Momoshiro's direction and gave him also one of his _breath-taking _hugs.

After Eiji gave him a choking hug, Momo caught his breath then asked, "Hm… where's Echizen?"

Tezuka was the one who answered. "He's over there, with Sakuno."

The four newcomers' eyes turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka-buchou!" They called out in unison

A quiet laughter escaped from Fuji's lips. "You do still possess the 'buchou' aura, don't you?"

"Hn."

Now everybody's eyes were focused on the two of them.

"What?" Fuji asked everyone giving them a half-meant grin.

Fuji was still Fuji, everybody thought. He still possesses the teasing power above all of them. As if taking Fuji's single word as a signal, all the nine regulars and Sakuno gathered in the middle of the room and exchanged their _how are you'_s with one another.

"Syusuke," Tezuka pulled Fuji out of the group. "When are you—"

"Later, let's tell them later or as soon as possible." Fuji interjected, his eternal smile was no where to be seen on his face. "I-I don't want to pretend in front of them."

"I understand." Without thinking twice, he pulled Fuji into a tight embrace. He wanted to let him feel that he would always be there for him most especially now that—

Fuji's body tensed because of Tezuka's hasty show of affection.

—_he has lost his memory,_ Tezuka almost forgot. He let go of Fuji and without looking straight at the tensai's eyes he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be too clingy." He turned his eyes on the opposite direction.

"It's… okay." Fuji's voice quivered a little. Tezuka's embrace sent him a mix of different unnamed sensations bringing more confusion to his mind. He didn't know why it felt so right and warm having Tezuka's body so close to him. Just like the way he felt a while ago when he suddenly remembered a stray memory of kissing somebody. The heat of passion, the warm mouth on his and the soothing caresses he felt, it all felt like he was kissing Tezuka. The same sensation he felt when Tezuka hugged him.

"Syusuke," Tezuka's voice echoed in Fuji's ears, his deep entrancing voice tingling in his whole body.

Unsmilingly again, Fuji looked up to him. "Let's go back to them before they get suspicious." He walked back to the group followed by Tezuka.

"Obaasan is already coming! She's on her way!" Sakuno exclaimed excitedly. The room was filled with noise once again. "Ryoma, turn off the lights."

"Are we going to surprise Coach Ryuzaki?" Eiji danced in joy. He loved surprises.

"Hai." Sakuno agreed, excitement was raging her mind. "Everyone, once obaasan turns on the lights that would be our signal."

All of them found places where they will hide. Fuji hid behind the sofa. Adjusting his eyes on the dark, he tried to figure out who was the person beside him. "Sakuno,"

Sakuno squinted trying to know who was with her behind the sofa. "Uh… Fuji?"

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering how come there were a couple of mistletoes hanging around the house."

"Er," Sakuno smiled nervously. "The last time we've stayed in this rest house was during last Christmas. I guess we weren't able to clean this place thoroughly."

Fuji chuckled.

"Iie, what's the matter?" Sakuno asked.

"I was thinking that you and Ryoma are going to use it as excuse if we ever see you, you know, doing what's supposed to be done under a mistletoe."

"Fuji!!" The brunette lady shrieked. Her face reddened, her blushing was visible even in the dark.

"Sshhh…" Ryoma hushed. "Quiet, Sakuno."

"Why did you ask?" She whispered.

"It just…" Fuji let a deep breath. "It just reminded me of old memories."

"Oh."

"She's here!" Eiji reported. Thrill was evident in his voice.

The noise died down immediately. The door knob flickered and after a little while the lights were switched on.

"SURPRISE!"

"Obaasan! Advance happy birthday!" Sakuno went out of her hiding place, went beside Coach Ryuzaki and gave the old woman a kiss.

"S-Sakuno! What's happening?" Coach Ryuzaki asked uncertainly. Joy and shock were etched on the old woman's face.

"We're here to surprise you! Nya!" Eiji answered.

"I-I'm overwhelmed." Tears of joy filled her eyes. "This was my wish. I wanted to see you all once again."

"We missed you, coach!" The nine regulars said and went near her. One by one, the old coach gave his students a hug.

"I'm getting hungry. Aren't we going to eat yet?" Momo asked after Coach Ryuzaki embraced each one of them.

"Sshhh… baka, you're still the same, always hungry." Kaido replied.

"And you're still a viper!"

"What did you just say?"

Kawamura sighed. "Here they go again. They haven't really changed."

"Everyone, let's proceed to the dining room." Sakuno called out.

They all went to the dining room and took their places. Two maids appeared each of them holding a cart where the food was located. Eleven wineglasses filled with red wine were already served to them.

Sakuno got her wineglass. "I propose a toast for my grandmother and for the old Seigaku team. Cheers."

"Cheers." They responded and toasted their glasses with one another's. After the toast, the food was immediately served. Everyone got their own stories to share. The dining room was filled with happy noise and laughter but only one person was rather feeling uneasy of the blissful atmosphere.

"Fuji," Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned his attention to the tensai.

"Hn," All eyes turned to Fuji.

"How are you?"

"I'm very well. Why do you ask?" He put on his eternal smile.

"I've heard a rumor that you had an accident. Is that true?"

As placid as ever, he replied, "Hai." All eyes suddenly wore a worried expression.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am." His smile started to falter. He cleared his throat, "Everyone, I would like to say something now that Inui brought up the topic."

Tezuka eyed him anxiously. "Syusuke..."

"Tezuka would help me explain to you the matter."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. _Tezuka...? Fuji called their buchou Tezuka, not Kunimitsu? _Despite the rising curiosity everybody was feeling, they kept their silence and continued listening to him.

It was then Tezuka's turn to clear his throat. "About a week ago, Syusuke had a car accident. The accident wasn't fatal, though. It was just a minor one. It only caused him some minor injuries which he has already recovered. But part of the accident's effects..."

"I have amnesia." Fuji stated cooly. All eyes were still on him widening in shock. Silence still devoured the room.

"Fujiko..." Eiji started, "Does it mean that you don't remember me at all? You don't know who I am?" His ecstatic and bubbly countenance a while ago vanished. It was altered by distress and concern for the tensai.

"Eiji," Oishi held his hand over Eiji's shoulder.

This time, Fuji smiled placidly trying to comfort and to give Eiji and everyone assurance. "I do know each one of you here by your faces and by some the things Tezuka has told me about you."

Nine pairs of eyes suddenly turned to Tezuka.

Fuji continued speaking, "I came here to meet you, my old friends, back and I'm hoping that my stay here with you would help me regain what I've lost."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oishi began, "Of course, you could count on us. We'll help you repossess your precious memories."

"Hai! Hai!" Eiji wiped his tears-stricken eyes. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Fuji bowed his head once. "I hope I didn't make you lose your appetite."

Sakuno coughed nervously, all eyes then turned to her. "Ryoma and I have an announcement to make."

"Sakuno," Coach Ryuzaki's voice suddenly became stern, it was the unforgettable tone she used back then to make the team become serious in their training. "What is this?"

Ryoma gulped. "O-obaasan, I want you to know that… I've proposed to Sakuno." The couple raised their hands and showed them their engagement rings. "W-were getting married."

"WHAT?!" Momo and Eiji screamed.

"I didn't know anything about this!" Coach Ryuzaki's eyes widened in disbelief.

Ryoma turned to her, the confident glimmer in his eyes were now imploring. "Obaasan, please let me be with your granddaughter forever."

"Nya! Ochibi! Ochibi!" Eiji's distress was wiped away by the sudden news of Ryoma's coming wedding. He was bouncing on his seat in excitement.

"Obaasan," Sakuno blushed furiously, her eyes were looking down on the floor.

The old woman smiled. "Since your relationship with Sakuno started, I've told myself, '_One day, Nanjirou's son would become a part of my family.'_ I was right."

"Arigato, obaasan, arigato!" Ryoma stood up and bowed a few times.

Momo stood from his seat, went to Ryoma's place and looped his arm around the younger man's neck. "YESSSS, Echizen! Our youngest teammate was the first one to start his family!"

"Let's toast to that!" Eiji grabbed his wineglass and held it in front of everybody.

"CHEERS!"

When everybody settled down, they all went back to eating, laughing and sharing their stories. This time, their topic was switched to their love lives.

"Momo," Inui adjusted his glasses and looked across the table at Momo.

"Hn, Inui?"

"Are you still dating Tachibana Ann?"

Momo's face turned bright scarlet. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Ssshhh... you were dating her since junior high. You were practically dating her for years. Who knew that you were actually slow?" Kaido butt in.

"Grr... how about you? I bet that girl you had a date with in a pet shop last junior high was the last one you've actually had a date with!"

"Ssshhh... baka!"

"Stop it, we're eating." Tezuka commanded in an authoritative tone.

The eternal rivals stopped their bickering and instead threw dagger looks with one another.

"Ne, Inui," Oishi wiped his mouth with a napkin to stifle his laugher. "You seem to know a lot of rumors."

Inui stopped his hand in midair as he was about to put the spoon inside his mouth. "Iie, I am a data analyst. Part of my job is to gather data and verify them through my calculations and confirmation by the source itself."

Fuji's mood brightened. His smile now was a genuine one. The tension he previously felt has subsided. He could feel that his stay in this reunion would be worth everything he has. He turned his attention to Tezuka who was so quiet in his seat. "Ne, Tezuka, haven't you fallen in love yet?"

The room quieted again. All eyes were on their former captain expecting for his answer or how he was going to take the situation. Fuji's question made them stop whatever they were doing.

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Nya! Fujiko!"

"Well?" Fuji further inquired.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. He could feel the heaviness of all eyes staring at him. His heart beat furiously inside his ribcage. This was one of Fuji's questions he dreaded to answer because he didn't want to shock the tensai. He preferred to reveal to him their relationship step by step, not through this way.

Eiji spoke again, "Fuji... Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I have someone special." Tezuka stated stoically to mask the tension building inside him and to cut Eiji off before he spills anything. "But due to some things beyond my control, the feeling was no longer mutual."

"Oh..." Fuji said. He felt sorry for Tezuka's special someone. Whoever that person was has surely made a mistake for letting someone as caring, loving and gentle as Tezuka, pass.

"Er... Inui," Oishi stated, trying to bring back the gaiety in the room. "I've heard that a new energy drink is out in the market."

Inui wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Yes, I am proud to announce that one of my juices is now officially for sale. In fact, you might not know, I've slipped one of your glasses with my energy drink just to test if you're still familiar with its taste." His glasses glinted devilishly.

Everybody froze. Utensils fell out of their grasps. Kawamura's juice spilled from his glass as it remained tilted towards the direction of his lips. Momo's sushi, about to be placed inside his mouth, slipped down from his chopsticks. Oishi's hand froze right in front of his glass as he was about to grasp it. Eiji wiped his tongue hastily with the napkin, and Tezuka was calm as ever but his hand holding his glass was trembling slightly.

"Really?" Only Fuji dared break the fear and dread in the room. He took a sip from his wineglass. "That probably explains why my wine tasted different. I actually liked it."

Everybody sighed in relief. They were glad Fuji's taste buds weren't gone with his memory. But after that, nobody took another sip of any of their beverage excluding Fuji.

"I never thought Inui would make a run for his juices." Coach Ryuzaki said partly amused and partly serious.

"Don't worry, coach." Inui replied. He adjusted his glasses which glinted deviously. "I'm willing to give you and everybody else a sample of my juice for free. This is an offer, a _privilege_, you can't refuse."

"Yes," It was Fuji.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted.

* * *

Nightfall came 'til it was already time for the visitors to sleep. Everyone was exhausted and excited telling and sharing with one another their life stories since the day they have seen each other.

The nine old regulars were comfortably settled in the living room when Sakuno appeared to them.

Eiji yawned. "Nya, I'm tired. Can't we sleep yet?" He asked Sakuno.

"Er," Sakuno glanced at them nervously. "There are only five bedrooms in this rest house. Obaasan and I will share a room. I'll leave to you who you want to share the room with."

"Aren't you going to share the same room with ochibi?" Eiji asked innocently while curling himself beside Oishi as if preparing to sleep.

"Kikumaru!" Ryoma and Sakuo exclaimed. Both were blushing furiously, their eyes widening.

"I heard that, Kikumaru," Warned by a stern voice from the kitchen.

"Nya, Coach. It was just a joke. And Sakuno's old enough to handle suchjokes. Plus, she and Ochibi… are g-getting m-married… soon." Eiji mumbled the last words of his statement as he settled into slumber.

"Sorry, about that. Eiji was just joking." Oishi apologized on his partner's behalf. He stroked Eiji's red locks. "I'll stay with him in the same room."

"If you're going to share a room with Coach, then it would be fine for me if I share the same room with Echizen." Momo said.

"That's fine with me." Ryoma retorted also yawning and stretching his arms.

"I'll share the room with Kaido and Taka-san" Said Inui.

"Ssshhh…"

"Alright," Taka-san approved.

"That leaves buchou and Fuji in the same room." Eiji added suddenly, instantly waking up beside Oishi.

"Yes, obviously," Fuji said calmly. He glanced at Tezuka's direction. "Are you okay with that, Tezuka?"

"Aaahh…"

"All right let's sleep then." Eiji stood up sleepily following the others who were about to proceed to the bedroom.

"But," Sakuno added. Everybody stopped and turned their eyes to her.

"There is only one bed in each room. Er, just decide who will use it. Uhm… that's all." She pouted sadly. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Ryoma went to her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry. It's okay." When no one was looking, he gave Sakuno a peck on the cheek. "Good night."

* * *

Fuji settled himself comfortably on the bed and observed the way Tezuka was fixing their things in the cabinet. "Tezuka, sleep. Just do that tomorrow, it's already late." Fuji yawned and hugged his pillow.

Tezuka turned his head to look at Fuji. The latter yawned. He must have been really tired after hearing various stories today and taking note of each. "Aaah," He quickly cleared away the remaining unfixed things on the floor and stood up. Seeing that Fuji has already settled himself comfortably on the bed he motioned to get a sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" Fuji inquired him, confused.

"I'm going to get a sleeping bag."

"You can share the bed with me. I don't like the idea of your sleeping in a futon." He sat up and positioned himself near the wall. "Here," he pointed at the space beside him. "You can sleep here."

"Are you sure?" Tezuka hid his happiness. He missed sleeping beside his boyfriend badly.

"Hai. Just turn off the lights."

Tezuka switched off the lights and went beside the tensai in bed. He lay down and put the covers over him. "Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable… or something."

"I never felt uncomfortable with you. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine when I'm with you." Fuji replied seriously. His eyes were focused on the ceiling. When Tezuka didn't reply, he spoke again, "Tezuka?"

"Hn?"

"About the one you said a while ago, about your special someone,"

Tezuka's voice quivered a little. "What about that?"

Fuji paused for a while before proceeding. "Do you still love your special someone?"

"Yes… a lot."

There was silence for a while. "I feel sorry for _her._"

"Her? Who's _her?_" Tezuka asked befuddled, his brows furrowed.

"Your special someone."

"Aaah…"

"You should move on and find someone more worthy of your love." Fuji said more seriously.

Tezuka's heart tightened at Fuji's statement. "That would be the last thing I'll ever do. I'm willing to wait until forever."

Another silence. "Tezuka,"

"Hn,"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Hn."

Taking Tezuka's retort as a yes, Fuji slipped his hand inside the covers and fumbled for Tezuka's hand. He gently interlaced his fingers between the gaps in Tezuka's hands. He gently squeezed it.

"Good night, Tezuka."

"Good night."

After a while nobody spoke. Tezuka was relieved to see Fuji already sleeping peacefully beside him, their hands still intertwined with one another. He looked at his tensai's face and noted how serene and beautiful his face was when a sudden chilling thought entered his mind.

_You should move on and find someone more worthy of your love…_

Those were Fuji's words. Should he find another one and leave everything status quo?

_NO._ Without any flicker of hesitation, he dismissed the thought. He brought out their hands and planted a swift kiss on the tensai's hand. Yawning, he closed his eyes and rested his thoughts. So many things happened this day and there's still tomorrow.

"Gaps were created so that someday, the one who was made for you will come and fill those gaps by holding your hands forever." He said to no one in particular remembering the words Fuji has told him years ago.

Adjusting his fingers and holding Fuji's hands tighter, he removed his eyeglasses then turned to sleep.

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1. **There, another update. This chapter, so far, was the longest I've ever done. I hope it didn't bore you. Please continue reviewing. Reviews make me really want to go on and update faster.


	6. Chapter 5 Back at One

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter Five  
****BACK AT ONE**

Tezuka rolled to his side carefully and sleepily to avoid squashing the sleeping Fuji beside him. He rolled and was surprised to find himself lying on his back when there was no weight that was supposed to stop him.

Fuji was not in bed. He sat up immediately and fumbled for his eyeglasses on the bedside table. He was about to get out of the bed when the door to their room suddenly opened. Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji on the doorway holding his camera in front him.

"Syusuke,"

The flash of the camera went off capturing a photograph of a newly awakened Tezuka.

"'The Early Stoic Buchou' that's what I would call your picture." Fuji chuckled. He laid down his camera on the bedside table and went back to bed.

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked wearing his stoic visage yet concern and worry was evident in his voice.

"I've been taking pictures." Fuji lay down and buried himself beneath the comforter.

"Taking pictures at this time?" Tezuka looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall; it was just practically 4:13 in the morning.

Fuji grinned mischievously. "Saa… I took their pictures while sleeping. It was fun."

"What are you going to do with it?"

Fuji puckered his lips thoughtfully as if he was contemplating over the matter. "Hmm… nothing in particular. It just might come handy in the future."

Tezuka didn't reply. Leave it to Fuji to find stuffs like that to become useful or handy in the future. Those things only become useful to him probably just to tease or to make fun of their friends. He yawned. It was still so early in the morning and he still wanted to sleep.

"Tezuka, go back to sleep. I'll be good, I promise." He crossed his fingers and showed it to Tezuka.

Tezuka grunted.

Fuji pouted childishly like a kid not being able to convince his parent. "Just go back to sleep. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Hn," Tezuka turned to his side and quickly drifted off to sleep. His breathing became steady and shallow.

Sure enough that Tezuka has already fallen asleep, Fuji observed the way Tezuka's chest rise up and down and stared hard at his gorgeous face. Tezuka still looked almost the same, except that his eyes were close and a tiny smile was playing along his lips. Grabbing his camera, very carefully, he captured a picture of a sleeping buchou. Feeling satisfied with the shot, Fuji settled himself comfortably and turned to sleep.

* * *

It was almost lunch time; the guests were on the resident pool, soaking their bodies in the water under the scorching sun except for Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji. They were comfortably seated by the pool's edge while soaking their feet and watching their other friends goof around the pool.

Fuji was busy taking pictures especially candid ones. He wanted to remember every second of this reunion by preserving memories in the form of a photograph. Tezuka was beside him forever expressionless. But once in a while a small smile traces his lips in response to their friends' silly antics.

"Aren't you going to join them, Tezuka?" Fuji suddenly asked him.

"Won't you?" He asked back. Tezuka was not much in the mood and all he wanted was to be with Fuji at all times.

"Later, I shall join them. I still have to take their pictures." Fuji placed once again the camera in front him and clicked all the way.

"Oy! Buchou, Fujiko, Ochibi, join us!" Eiji waved his hand at them. He was at the other side of the pool, ready to dive.

Fuji smiled genially at him. "Just a few clicks more and I'll join you." He continued with his work.

"Eiji, be careful!" Oishi warned him like a protective parent would.

Eiji did an acrobatic dive and splashed lots of water on Momo. Momo, thinking that it was Kaido who splashed water at him, cupped his hand and angrily threw water at Kaido's direction.

"Ssshhh… Baka, what's your problem?" Kaido also cupped his hand and sent lots of water on Momo's direction.

"Grr… Mamushi!"

The water war between the two went on almost drowning their other friends. Then, Eiji joined them, throwing water on Oishi. Kawamura and Inui also joined but this time, they threw water on Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji.

"Fujiko! You're missing the fun!" Eiji shouted.

Fuji patiently set aside his camera. He stood up and removed his shirt leaving only his shorts. "Aren't you going to join?" He asked Tezuka.

Tezuka looked up and his eyes instantly focused on Fuji's naked torso. Lust silently crept all over his body as his eyes traced the contoured muscles in the tensai's slender body. He gulped, trying to dismiss his desire to trace his fingers on Fuji's chest going upward to his collarbones, well-defined shoulders and neck possessing a creamy color skin. He won't do it, of course, not in front of everybody. He sucked his breath while managing to maintain his calm demeanor. "Just a little while,"

A small smile formed on Fuji's lips. He nodded at Tezuka's retort and in one moment, jumped into the pool.

"Nya, Fujiko, Fujiko!" Eiji swam towards Fuji's direction and looped an arm around his best friend. Echizen also jumped into the pool and joined Momo and Kawamura's company.

Everybody was having fun except maybe for Tezuka who still haven't joined the others in the pool. He was keeping an eye on Fuji. Not far from where he was located, Kaido and Momoshiro's water war went on again, almost totally wetting him. He moved away from the two and went on with his Fuji-sighting. Then Eiji had an idea.

"Let's play a game!" He shouted excitedly, gathering the attention of the eternal rivals and everybody else. All seven players moved their way towards Eiji.

"What game?" Kawamura asked.

Eiji pouted. "Hm, I don't know what it's called but it's like this, we'll start with two players. Then, they'll fight while both of them sit on somebody's shoulders. The one who falls on the water loses and will do a dare. Isn't that fun?" He cried excitedly.

Unfortunately, not everybody seemed to share Eiji's enthusiasm of the game.

"But it's not pleasant to look at," Echizen said and averted his eyes to the opposite direction.

"And it's dangerous." Oishi cut off again like a parent, disagreeing to his partner's idea.

"But it's fun! Nya, Fujiko! You're on my side, right?" He looked at Fuji pleadingly asking for his best friend's support.

Fuji looked around him for a while trying to figure out what's best for all of them. "Eiji… Oishi's right." He started dramatically. "But of course, I'm on your side."

The rest had disappointed faces except for Eiji who tightly embraced Fuji almost gagging him, and Inui who has found an advantage in the situation. His glasses glinted malevolently making the others back away in fear of expecting the expected.

"I propose that the one who loses will not only do a dare but will also have the chance to taste my energy drink."

"Nya!"

"That's right." Fuji agreed. "And Tezuka will join us."

Tezuka's head shot up in attention. "Hn." He looked away from them, from Fuji. He could sense a prank coming on his way.

"Right, _Kunimitsu?_"

Tezuka's head shot up again, but in resignation. How can he say no to Fuji? The way he spoke his name, his _first_ name, was like music to his ears… so mellow and sweet. His heart was crying out loud with yearning. Slowly, he stood up and removed his shirt just like the way Fuji did. He neatly folded it and set it aside together with his eyeglasses. Unlike Fuji who hastily jumped into the pool, he calmly walked towards the stairs by the poolside and slowly swam his way towards his friends. Upon reaching them, he gracefully brushed his honey-colored hair off his eyes.

Fuji stared at Tezuka's well-toned body in awe; his eyes were surprisingly inspecting each curve and form of Tezuka's muscles. His body was really of a tennis player sculpted by regular training and chiseled like a statue of a Greek god. Though it was already quite some time since Tezuka has left tennis and no longer trained regularly, he has maintained a healthful and fit lifestyle. It took some time when Fuji realized that he was staring at Tezuka's body from the moment he removed his shirt until the time he stood before him in the pool.

Eiji nudged Fuji's ribs. "Fujiko," he said softly.

"Hn,"

Eiji nudged Fuji's ribs again. "You're staring at Tezuka's body _hungrily._"

"Huh?" Realizing his crime, Fuji turned his attention back to Inui but continued stealing glances at Tezuka's abs.

"Okay, let's start." Inui finally said. Fuji grimaced. He missed the other things Inui has said. _Blame it to the distraction. _He thought darkly eyeing Tezuka at the corner of his eye.

The game started, Kaido and Momo were first. Kaido climbed up to Kawamura's shoulders and Momo on Oishi's.

Momo laughed darkly. "Hahaha, it's show time, Viper. I shall defeat you and you will drink Inui's juice!" He flexed his knuckles producing a crunching sound.

Kaido hissed confidently. "Let's just see…"

The two held hands and started the battle. It was a battle between rivals which will determine the better one in front of their friends and ex-teammates. Both were fighting seriously, exerting large amounts of force to make the other fall down the pool and take the punishment.

"It's going to be Momo." Ryoma simply said and directed his attention to other things.

"Kaido is tough, he'll win." Inui argued.

"Ochibi's right, it's Momo." Eiji chimed in.

Inui's glasses glinted. "One thousand yen, it's Kaido."

"Call." Ryoma and Eiji retorted smugly.

Fuji made his towards them. "I'll join. Two thousand yen, it's going to be a tie."

Ryoma smirked at him. "Mada mada dane, Fuji."

"Hn." Fuji answered him confidently.

The eternal rivals' battle went on powerfully. As a result of their aggressive fight, bubbles were produced choking their bases—Oishi and Kawamura—who were struggling to stay put for them.

Kawamura coughed, his hands were gripping Kaido's legs tightly and his toes were as if clawing the tiles to anchor himself further. "Kaido…" Another fitful cough, "Don't move too much. I'm drowning!"

Oishi was trying his best to maintain his balance. He was gasping for air everytime his head was luckily bobbing out of the waters. "Momo, just stay put, or you're gonna fall!"

But to no avail, the bases' complaints fell on deaf ears. Oishi and Kawamura's eyes met. Both were already choking and _dying. _They'd rather witness the eternal rivals' death by drinking Inui's juice and feel guilty afterwards than die by drowning. Oishi nodded his head once to Kawamura who got the message correctly. Almost at the same time, they loosened their grip of Kaido and Momo's legs.

Momo pushed himself forward aiming to tug Kaido's shoulder when his body suddenly gave out. He fell out of the pool almost the same instant as Kaido did.

"Baka!" Kaido's last word was drowned by the sound of his body finally colliding with the water.

Horror of what they were about to face was clearly etched on both men's faces. They stood up slumping while on the other side of the pool, Eiji's wailing and Ryoma and Inui's protests were happening.

"All right, all of you owe me six thousand yen." Fuji exclaimed triumphantly.

"Nya, Fujiko! We're friends, right? Can't we just talk about it?" Eiji replied.

"How could I be wrong with my calculated guess?" Inui mumbled to himself, his brows were furrowed in deep contemplation.

Ryoma's face was turned on the direction away from Fuji. "Hmp."

"Mada mada dane, Echizen." Fuji removed Ryoma's cap and wore it over his head. Ryoma was about to yank his cap from Fuji's head when a jumping Eiji made his way between them.

"I'm next! I'm next!" The red-headed man shouted gleefully.

It was already Eiji and Oishi's turn. Their bases were Momo and Kaido, respectively.

"Eiji, be careful." Oishi warned his partner, this time, his opponent.

Eiji held his head high. "Nya. Oishi, I won't give you a chance."

Oishi just shook his head in exasperation.

"Start." Inui ordered, being the referee of the water game.

The Golden Pair were formidable opponents in a tennis doubles match but facing off each other is a different thing. The game started favoring Eiji. Oishi seemed to fall out of balance when he suddenly edged himself forward, giving full force to fight off Eiji. Momo stepped backwards and Eiji fought back, their battle raged on. With one last shove given by Oishi, Eiji fell down from Momoshiro's shoulders. Instantly, Eiji stood up gasping for air and horror was also etched on his face. His sunny disposition partially vanished.

"Nya! I'm going to drink Inui's juice."

"I'm sorry, Eiji." Oishi apologized to his partner.

"Don't say sorry, it's a game. Someone has to lose and that's me." Eiji said back and looped an arm around Oishi's neck.

At the other side of the pool, Fuji was standing beside Tezuka. He nudged the latter's side. "You're next, with Kawamura."

Tezuka stepped forward. He didn't really mind what will happen to him or to this game. He just wanted to please Fuji by tagging along at Eiji's idea.

Kawamura approached the former buchou shyly and offered his hand for a shake. "Gee… buchou, I never thought I would face you in something like this."

"Hn." Perhaps, if it was a tennis match, Tezuka would be more than enthusiastic to face Kawamura. This was the silliest thing he had ever done, for Fuji's sake.

Tezuka was riding over Oishi's shoulders while Kawamura was on Eiji's. Both placed their hands in front of them ready for attacking.

"Start." Inui's monotonous voice commanded.

Indeed, Kawamura was a strong man proven by his Hadokyu technique in tennis back in junior high. The match went for some time, favoring Tezuka. But something has distracted him.

"Go, _Kunimitsu!_" It was Fuji.

Hearing his name, Tezuka became off guard. He turned his head to Fuji's direction looking at the tensai's blue eyes directly which were inhabited by excitement. Alas, Kawamura seemed to notice this and gave Tezuka a hard push. Tezuka, being preoccupied for a while by Fuji's cheer, fell down into the waters.

Almost everybody gasped. All of them were expecting Tezuka to win. Well, they were all uncertain of the outcome of their own matches but they certainly expected that Tezuka wouldn't lose. Yet they were wrong as proven by what they have just seen.

"Mada mada dane, Tezuka." Fuji said and chuckled when Tezuka has finally settled himself beside him. It was then that Tezuka realized that Fuji cheered him just to distract him so he would lose. He scowled.

Fuji noticed this so he quickly said, "Ne, are you mad?"

"Hn."

"I just want to see what your reaction would be once you drink Inui's juice."

Tezuka grunted.

"And I want to see you do a dare." Fuji chuckled again.

Tezuka's brow twitched. How could he have let his guard down? Oh yes, he forgot. It was _Fuji _he was talking about—the only person who could make him cling dangerously for his guard. Well, it was his turn now. He thought and laughed inwardly. He has thought of something.

"It's your turn." He stated to the tensai.

The tensai went to Kaido and climbed on the younger man's shoulder. Echizen was already settled over Momo, wearing another one of his smug grins.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji."

"Same to you, Echizen."

The last battle started. It was a match between the genius and the junior samurai.

Fuji was almost winning but something—_someone—_caught his eye. He saw Tezuka climbing out of the pool. Fuji wasn't sure but it seemed that Tezuka looked annoyed probably because he just lost to Kawamura and was about to face a dare. He felt a twinge of guilt. But dismissing his thoughts for a while, he turned his attention back to Ryoma. Unluckily, Ryoma noted the tensai's distraction and took advantage of it. He pulled the tensai's arm then gave Fuji a last forceful shove. Fuji fell.

Fuji stood up and was about to climb out of the pool when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Nice match, Fuji." Ryoma smirked at him.

Fuji returned his smirk. "Saa… it's not a problem. I could tolerate Inui's juice and I'm ready to face any dare." He gave Ryoma another glance and went back to the house hoping to catch up with Tezuka. He went to their room.

Quietly, he went inside their room and closed the door behind him. He saw Tezuka still shirtless, his back facing him. Still remaining silent, Fuji rested his eyes on Tezuka's back which was slightly reddened by brief exposure under the sun and glistening with wetness since he just got off the pool. He let his sight slid down from Tezuka's nape to his spine and low-waist shorts baring the label of his underwear. He inhaled deeply trying to maintain his composure. Tezuka's body was so… _hot. _He can't help but admire the former captain's perfect body. _Oh well, _he thought, _Tezuka's body is enough to turn on men and women alike, including me. _He smiled to himself.

Before Fuji could say anything else, Tezuka turned his face to him making the blue-eyed man suck his breath when Tezuka's well-toned muscles also faced him. Seconds passed, before Fuji broke their silent contact.

"Tezuka,"

Tezuka just continued staring at him.

"Are you mad?" Fuji's voice softened, his guilt was evident to the buchou.

"Mad?" Tezuka stepped forward closing the distance between him and Fuji. "Why did you say so?" His voice was turned into an audible whisper as he continued ambling towards him, closing more their distance.

"Er…" Fuji was speechless. He held his breath as Tezuka's body neared him. His voice was alluring him, intoxicating his perfect demeanor with desire.

"Why?" Another step forward.

Fuji stepped back, his body slamming softly at the door. It was no escape for him. "Because… I d-distracted you when you were playing a-against Taka-san."

A tiny laugh escaped from Tezuka. "Just that?" He rested an arm on the door, trapping the tensai with his body.

"W-what's so f-funny?" Fuji shuddered. Just the mere brushing of Tezuka's arm to his hair brought confusion to his mind. One more step from Tezuka, their bodies will meet and Fuji might completely lose his mind and self-control. He himself was also still shirtless making him extra sensitive of each physical contact Tezuka might give him. He opened his azure eyes confronting the other man's sudden aggressiveness.

"If there's someone who could shatter my stoic visage, it's only you, Syusuke. Everybody knows that as a fact."

Fuji frowned. _What is he saying?_

Realizing Fuji's confusion because of his words, he removed his hand and turned behind. "Did you win against Echizen?" He asked hoping to take away the effect of his words on Fuji.

"Hn." Fuji pouted. "I lost."

"Aaahh…" Finally able to find a shirt, Tezuka unfolded it and wore it over his body.

Fuji, for the umpteenth time, stared at Tezuka's torso. He smiled mischievously. "A body like yours should remain exposed."

Tezuka froze. "What?" Those were Fuji's words everytime he teases him whenever the tensai spots him topless, followed by another statement, '_Other people deserve to see a body as magnificent as yours, enough to turn them on.'_

Fuji ignored his question and smirked. "Other people deserve to see a body as magnificent as yours, enough to turn them on."

For another time, Fuji just said what Tezuka has expected of him.

"What?" The tensai asked innocently.

"Hn." Tezuka retorted, smoothing out the creases of his shirt. "You strongly remind me of someone."

"Your special someone?" When Tezuka didn't answer, Fuji decided no longer to press on the matter and pursed his lips. "Remove the shirt."

"Huh?"

"Remove the shirt. We're still swimming, in case you forgot."

"Fine." In one swift motion, Tezuka removed the shirt off his body.

Fuji stared, and then a naughty grin spread on his lips. "Are you trying to seduce me, _Kunimitsu_?"

Tezuka frowned, and his eyebrow twitched. Fuji is such a sweet pain in the neck. "You were the one who told me to remove my shirt." He adjusted his eyeglasses thoughtfully. "Or you're just attracted to me? Are you?"

"Hn." Fuji turned back and opened the door. "I'm going back outside." He closed the door.

Once Fuji departed, he laughed. It was a laugh only Fuji could induce from him. "Everything's getting better." Because Tezuka knew, denial is the closest thing to the truth. And Fuji was in denial just before he left the room.

* * *

A few hours after dinner and after the losing players of the water game drank Inui's energy juice; they were all gathered in the living room without the presence of Coach Ryuzaki and Sakuno who were out the whole day having a grandmother-granddaughter bonding. Inui's juice didn't turn that awful as it had been a few years ago. It was still not that pleasant to the taste buds but they were all able to tolerate it well. Now they were talking of what dares should be sentenced to the losers.

"First dare sentence to Momo and Kaido," Inui said, pushing his glasses to his nose bridge. "What could you suggest?" He addressed the others.

"Hmm… no fighting for two days?" Oishi asked wanting peace for their reunion.

"Nya! That's not challenging enough!" Eiji protested. "Fujiko, you're good at these types of things. What do you think?"

"Me?" Fuji asked uncertainly. _I am good at these things?_ He thought.

"No… not Fuji!" Momo claimed nervously.

"Ssshhh…"

Fuji placed his hand beneath his chin thoughtfully. After a few moments, a wide grin spread on his face. "Why not make them sleep together for three days?"

The eternal rivals shuddered at the idea.

Inui's glasses glinted deviously. "AND, accompany each other at all times wherever."

"NO!" Both concerned males stood up in objection.

"Nya! That's right!" Eiji laughed. "All in favor?"

No one answered. "Okay, silence means yes."

"And no fighting, no stupid bickering and noisy chatters." Tezuka added.

"Case closed." Inui finished the rivals' punishment. "Next in line is Eiji."

"NYA!"

No one spoke. Then Echizen raised his hand. "Stop calling me 'Ochibi'."

"Okay! Okay!" Eiji jumped up and down hoping that no one would add more to what Ryoma has said.

"Ssshhh… No, that's not enough!" Kaido protested.

"No talking for the whole day…?" Kawamura suggested. He added defensively when Eiji shot him a hurt expression, "Oops, nothing personal about that."

Nobody else spoke.

"Case closed." Inui dismissed. "Tezuka's next and Fuji."

This time, no one dared give them a dare. The other players were more concerned of making the couple closer together again.

"I know!" Eiji exclaimed. "I dare Fuji to become Tezuka and Tezuka to become Fuji for two days!"

"Come again?" Inui asked.

"For two days, Fuji will try being in Tezuka's shoes and Tezuka will be on Fuji's. You know, impersonate one another and do what the other's supposed to do everyday, doing their habits, mannerisms, expressions, everything!"

"That sounds great!" Momo supported.

"All in favor?" Inui asked.

"YES."

"Wow. It was a unanimous decision and we haven't said anything yet." Fuji protested with a smile. He actually liked the idea but was quite skeptical with what Tezuka would think about it. This would give him a chance to know Tezuka more. It was quite unfair that only Tezuka got to know everything about him, he also ought to know more about his _caretaker. _

"You can't do anything. We're all in favor of it." Inui replied. "Cases closed."

Tezuka uttered a tiny sigh. He knew that their friends were doing this to help him, to help them get closer together. Spend time so Fuji would know him again and live happily ever after.

"When would our punishments start?" Eiji asked worriedly, not talking for even a couple of hours would kill him, how much more for a day? He curled beside Oishi.

"Tomorrow," Inui curtly replied.

Oishi yawned and closed his eyes preparing to take a nap. "I'm so tired."

"Nya! Oishi, you can't sleep! I wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow the whole day, might as well, talk to you now." Eiji stood up and dragged his partner to his feet. "Come, I'll tell you lots of things." He dragged into their bedroom the sleepy Oishi who knew that protesting would be futile.

The others also motioned to go upstairs where they could finally rest. Only Momo and Kaido were left behind.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Kawamura asked them.

"NO!" Both answered fiercely.

Ryoma smirked. "You could use the room Momo and I shared in case you changed your minds. I'll be sleeping with Taka-san and Inui." He proceeded upstairs.

Inui stopped in front of them. "You can't not sleep together. You're not abiding by the games' rules and it's unfair." He started to walk away but stopped and turned to them again. "And you should be together wherever whenever, starting tomorrow." Finally, Inui exited the room.

Grumbling and throwing dagger looks at each other, Momo and Kaido went upstairs to face their doom—their room.

* * *

Fuji lay down on their bed, his limbs extending to his sides while Tezuka was fixing for the nth time their things. Fuji frowned. _What's up with him? _He thought. Tezuka seemed to be obsessed of fixing their things. _He probably has an OCD._ He concluded. Grabbing the nearest thing his hand could grip, which turned out to be Tezuka's pillow, he buried his head with it.

"Syusuke,"

"What?" Fuji replied still not taking away the pillow on his face. He inhaled and savored Tezuka's scent. _Intoxicating. _

"Are you sleeping already?"

With one last sniff, Fuji removed the pillow on his face. "Not yet." He moved to the side giving space for Tezuka to lie down.

After switching off the lights, Tezuka climbed on their bed and settled himself comfortably beside Fuji.

"Regarding the punishment, are you okay with that?" Fuji asked him. "Because I'm super fine with it."

"Why?" Tezuka asked, curious.

"Just because of the fact that I want to know you better."

"Aaahh…"

Fuji smiled. Being with Tezuka for almost a week was enough for him to decipher the meaning behind his _Aaah's _and _Hn's. _This time, he knew that it was a 'yes.' "So, what do you do every morning every time you wake up? I just have to know so I can do well in this punishment."

Tezuka's forehead creased. Normally, _before, _he gives Fuji a hug right when he rises from the bed. But it's a different thing now. "I wake up at 6 am and jog then do some exercise, eat breakfast, read the morning paper and go to the office."

_So dull… _Fuji thought. "I see. I guess you're a person who does most of his tasks in a routine."

Ignoring the tensai's comment, Tezuka asked back, "You? What do you do?" Of course he knew, he just wanted to ask.

"I really don't know since I've forgotten them." Fuji smiled sullenly. "But since my stay with my family, every morning, I greet and talk to Bloom."

"Bloom?"

"Bloom is the name of the cactus you gave me. Remember?"

Tezuka nodded but he found it odd to name a cactus 'Bloom'. "And then?"

"I water the plants, tease Yuta or anybody and eat wasabi sushi that Okaasan especially makes for me."

"Aaahh."

"That's it." Fuji yawned. "Good night, Tezuka."

"Hn."

"I said, 'good night.'"

"Good night too." Tezuka grunted in a muffled voice.

"Tomorrow, I'll be you." Fuji finally said as he drifted to slumber. _I can't wait to know you more._

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1 **I'm sorry if it took me long to finally update. Our internet connection was terminated, something happened with our telephone. :( This was another long chapter and it was still a beginning for Tezuka and Fuji. Hope it didn't bore you.

**2 **I want to see a picture of a topless Tezuka and Fuji! Sighs dreamily I have a fetish for chests and collar bones which explains my fascination for giving quite some details of Tezuka and Fuji's bodies. Haha. XD

**3 **Some answers to the reviews:

**Ms. Cherry Blossoms: **Nice to meet you too! And thanks for reviewing, I love you so much! XD

**Vhii1217: **Yes, '_innocent lovers' _is a very nice description of their actions. Thanks for reviewing! XD

**masi, itssoMELISSA, KuroNeko114, HeAvEn DeStRoYeR, FujItachiHa, imjustnobody: **Thanks for reviewing! I feel kinda flattered with your reviews and have really driven me to go on with my fic. Hope I didn't disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 6 Serious Talks

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter Six  
****SERIOUS TALKS**

The sun has barely risen when a loud ringing sound suddenly filled the room. It was 5:55, the alarm clock revealed waking up the two male beauties—Tezuka and Fuji.

Tezuka frowned, he could not remember setting an alarm clock before going to sleep nor could he remember Fuji doing so. He snatched a glance at the tensai who sat up stretching his arms above his head. Tezuka also sat up and paused for a while before totally proceeding with his business. Before Tezuka could even fully get his body out of the bed, Fuji was already on his feet shuffling his clothes ruining Tezuka's hard work of fixing their things the night before.

"Syusuke, what are you doing?"

Fuji dug deeper in his pile of clothes. "I'm looking for a pair of shorts… and my rubber shoes."

Tezuka's forehead creased. "Your shorts were folded together with your pants and your rubber shoes were placed in a tiny closet near the door."

Finally finding a pair of shorts and locating his rubber shoes, Fuji quickly dressed up and checked himself on the mirror.

"Where are you going?" Asked the confused Tezuka.

"I'm going to jog."

At last, Tezuka remembered. It was the day which marked the start of their yesterday's game punishment and Fuji was supposed to be Tezuka for two days and the other way around. "Wait, I'll join you." Quickly, Tezuka got up and prepared to accompany Fuji.

Fuji waited patiently for him. When Tezuka was done, they went outside together. The house was still silent indicating that their other friends weren't awake yet. As soon as they got out of the main door, Fuji halted.

"Tezuka, you're forgetting something."

Tezuka's eyebrows knitted together in wonder.

"You're supposed to talk to the plants because that's what I do every morning." Fuji led Tezuka to the backyard where different types of flowering plants were planted.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tezuka asked hesitantly.

"Talk to them like they're humans." Fuji stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hn." Tezuka didn't move. He has seen Fuji do this and it was cute. And this kind of things does not suit him—the stoic buchou back in junior high. Because truth is, he found it odd to actually talk to plants but only Fuji made him think otherwise.

Still wearing his calm smile, Fuji stepped forward, sat on his heels and began talking to the flowering plants. "Good morning, rose… to you too, daisy and of course, to you too bougainvillea." He paused for a while to pat the flowers and to smell their scents. "Aaahh, you all smell terrific. I bet you all had a good night sleep. By the way, I want you to meet a special friend of mine…" Fuji turned his head to Tezuka's direction. "His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

'_A special friend of mine…' _Tezuka's attention was caught by Fuji's words.

"Tezuka, come on. Talk to your new friends." Fuji said and gave him a wide grin. When Tezuka still hasn't moved, Fuji reached out and grabbed Tezuka's arm, practically dragged him towards the bush and pulled him down so he could also sit on his heels.

Tezuka's brow twitched. "Er… good morning."

Fuji's smile grew wider. "They said good morning too and that it's their pleasure to meet you."

The stoic man remained quiet.

"Tezuka," Fuji poked the other man's side. "They're waiting for you to talk to them."

The former captain sweat dropped. "Er, nice to meet you too." He looked at Fuji uncertainly then back to the flowers. "Uhm, you all look beautiful."

Fuji laughed. Tezuka looked so kawaii talking to the plants like that. It was like seeing a gentler side of Tezuka though his nonchalant side was still present. "They were flattered, Tezuka, especially that it was said by someone as good looking as you."

When Tezuka no longer said anything, Fuji stood up and for the last time, turned to the flowers. "Goodbye, rose, daisy and bougainvillea. We'll see you again tomorrow." Tezuka also stood up and followed him.

They jogged around the vicinity of the Ryuzaki rest house in full silence. It was really strange that Fuji hasn't said a single word. Tezuka was the one who broke their silence.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Because I'm supposed to be you, and you are quiet. You don't speak much." Fuji continued jogging.

Still trying to have a decent conversation, Tezuka added, "And what does a Fuji supposed to do?"

Fuji pursed his lips for a while thinking for an answer. "You should make comments about the weather, share something, tell a joke… anything. Just talk." Fuji smiled inwardly. He wanted to see a talkative Tezuka but to his disappointment, the latter didn't say anything. His smile faltered. "It's unfair. You're not taking the dare seriously."

Directing his gaze on the ground, Tezuka blurted out the first thing that came across his mind.

"You fascinate me very much." _In fact, I love you, _He added mentally.

Fuji's pace slowed down, his face showed an expression of mild surprise. "I do?"

Tezuka clicked his tongue. Realizing his carelessness, he didn't reply. Fuji did for him.

"You too, you fascinate me." He grinned playfully.

The side of Tezuka's lips curled upward and said no more. When they were done with their last lap, they went back to the front yard with Fuji on the lead. He did some stretching and while doing so, he spoke to Tezuka.

"What types of exercises do you perform?"

Tezuka was just eyeing him calmly. The way Fuji stretched his limbs, his shirt hoisting, revealed his belly and lower back. He answered him after Fuji's question registered in his mind. "Uh, push ups, knee bends, jumping jacks. Just the easy ones and I also lift some weights."

"Oh," Fuji breathed out. "That explains why you were able to maintain your well-toned muscles." After saying those words, he went down on the ground and did some push ups. Tezuka did the same.

They exercised in silence, their panting were the only sounds that could be heard. When the sun has completely risen, they decided to go back to the house and take their breakfast.

* * *

After getting a quick shower and changing their clothes, Fuji and Tezuka went straight to the dining room. Almost everybody was already there with the exception of Oishi, Eiji, Momo and Kaido. Fuji sat down and got the morning paper lying on top of the table. Tezuka sat beside him.

"Where have you been?" Inui scrutinized.

Tezuka expected Fuji to respond. When the tensai did not, he answered him. "We jogged and did some exercise."

"Exercise is good." Coach Ryuzaki commented. "It's nice to know both of you exercise together."

"Aaahh." Fuji said. His face was hidden behind the newspaper he was reading.

It wasn't long when they were joined by the contented-looking Oishi, and Eiji who has a masking tape pasted on his lips to stop himself from talking. Kaido and Momo also joined them seating side by side. They still looked annoyed at one another's presence but not as much as they did the day before.

After finishing his reading, Fuji lowered the newspaper revealing a serious expression on his face. His cerulean orbs were open and his eternal smile was no where to be seen. Everybody was surprised to see such expression from the tensai who possess the smiling face for eternity.

There was silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Eiji's marker and whiteboard. He was writing down his thoughts to compensate for his not speaking for the entire day. When he was done, he showed to Fuji and to everyone what he has written. _Fujiko, what happened? Are you mad?_

All eyes instantly directed to Tezuka whom they thought was the culprit of making the tensai mad for the first time before their eyes. He ignored them but deep inside, he was also worried of what has happened to the tensai, why his expression all of a sudden turned like that.

Fuji's serious visage didn't waver when he answered them, "I'm simply being Tezuka." Even his voice has lessened its warmth.

Everybody sighed in relief. Momo laughed uncertainly. "You're impersonation of Buchou is quite… _remarkable_, Fuji. We must have known."

"But Buchou is not as good actor as Fuji." Ryoma added, hiding a smirk by lowering his cap.

"Sshhh… Buchou should also wear the smile Fuji has." Kaido chimed in.

"And you should also close your eyes." Sakuno also added.

Brows twitching, Tezuka still tried his hardest to hide his annoyance. This dare seemed to backfire at him. It was intended for him and Fuji so they could get closer together but he wasn't enjoying the part that he should perform. Good thing, Kawamura saved him.

"Breakfast will be served in a few minutes."

"You're cooking?" Fuji asked still wearing Tezuka's expression.

"Hai." Kawamura replied. "I miss cooking in my restaurant so I requested Sakuno to be the cook for this day."

"I see…" Fuji's smile returned but for the briefest moment. "I want a wasabi sushi, please, for Tezuka."

"Aaahh…"

"Why?" Kawamura asked out of curiosity.

"It's my favorite dish, I always eat it for breakfast and Tezuka being me should taste it."

"Coming right up." Kawamura did a thumbs up sign.

Tezuka gulped nervously. He grabbed the nearest glass in front of him and poured milk in it.

"What about Tezuka? What does he eat every morning?" Momo asked interestedly.

"Tea, wheat bread and chicken soup," Fuji replied confidently.

"Is that a decent breakfast?" Momo asked incredulously not being able to believe that Tezuka actually eats that type of meal. "An ideal breakfast for me is bacon, eggs, pancakes, omelet, French toast, cereals, ramen… certainly not what Tezuka-buchou prefers."

"Ssshhh…" Kaido hissed. "All you think of is food, food, food!"

"And all you do is hiss, hiss and hiss endlessly, showering us with your spit."

"Baka!" Kaido pumped his fist on the table.

Inui cleared his throat. "In case you forgot: no fighting, no stupid bickering and noisy chatters. Tezuka said that in addition to your punishment, slash, dares."

The eternal rivals quieted and eyed each other like they wanted to kill each other.

Oishi turned back his attention to Tezuka and Fuji. "Fuji, how did you know?"

Fuji scratched his head returning his smiling façade on his face. "Hmm… I just know."

At Fuji's retort, Tezuka's eyes closed in bliss and his lips curled into a tiny smile. He was happy that Fuji still knew things about him despite his amnesia. Things were really getting better.

"Oh there, Buchou is finally imitating Fuji's expression." Ryoma pointed out referring to Tezuka's brief smile.

Everybody's eyes turned to take a look at Tezuka and right away, he wiped off the smile in his face.

"Ne, smile more Tezuka." Fuji pouted sadly then smiled brightly. "It heightens your features."

Everybody exchanged glances at each other because of Fuji's statement. One question was playing on their minds: _Are they back together? _Interrupting their thoughts, Kawamura placed their meals on the table. He served Tezuka with wasabi sushi while Fuji got his meal consisting of tea, wheat bread and chicken soup.

Eiji removed the tape on his mouth and ate hungrily. Everyone was anticipating seeing what will happen to Tezuka once he takes a bite of Fuji's favorite meal.

Tezuka got a sushi with his chopsticks. Slowly, he brought the food inside his mouth, all eyes were eager to see the outcome of his action. His lips enclosed on the sushi as he began to chew very slowly. After a few seconds, his jaw stopped from moving. He froze on his seat, face flushed.

"Tezuka?" Oishi asked concerned with his friend.

Tezuka didn't respond. He managed to maintain his composure, retaining his stoic visage. But his hands hurriedly made their way to grasp for the glass of milk he prepared a while ago. He hastily drank the glass's contents and helped himself with a couple more of glasses. Nobody moved for a moment.

"Would you like to exchange meals with me?" Fuji offered, taking off his Tezuka acting and feeling guilty _again._

"No, _thank you." _Tezuka answered more coolly, brows knitted even more. He stared icily at his food. "I'll help myself with some _decent _breakfast." He cast a glance at Momo's direction upon saying the word 'decent.' Momo winced.

There was silence, as tension started to build between the tensai and the captain. Everybody continued their eating without anybody saying anything. Being the first to finish his meal, Eiji blurted out,

"Nya! I'm DONE!" He cried out. All eyes turned to him.

Inui cleared his throat.

Quickly realizing his mistake, Eiji put back the masking tape on his lips and hastily scribbled back on his whiteboard in big and bold letters. He showed them: _SORRY!!_

Inui wiped his mouth with the napkin, his glasses glinting sharply. "I must add that whoever was caught not abiding by our game's rules should receive an additional punishment."

Eiji's eyes widened while Momo and Kaido were oblivious to what Inui has said.

"Do you have a bicycle? I want to go biking around the neighborhood." Momo asked Sakuno after drinking his milk.

"Ssshhh… I want to go swimming."

"Too bad, you couldn't be not together." Ryoma reminded them.

In an instant, electricity zapped between the eternal rivals' piercing gazes at one another. Then, Kaido stood up from his seat, followed by Momo. Throwing one final determined and angry glance at one another, both ran outside the dining room heading for the main door.

"That was the best dare for them." Coach Ryuzaki commented as her eyes followed the two men.

Tezuka, who haven't said anything since the time he refused Fuji's meal offer, spoke up. "I would like to do the dishes, please."

Mildly shocked, Sakuno answered him nervously, "Er, but we have the maids."

Tezuka turned to the old woman. "May I, Coach?"

Eyeing the captain thoughtfully then switching her gaze to Fuji, Coach Ryuzaki nodded. "Do whatever you think is good."

Tezuka nodded his head once.

"I-I'll help clean the table." Oishi volunteered, throwing his friend a furtive glance.

Seeing the sudden turn of the events, Fuji felt uncomfortable. With one last gulp, he drained his cup of tea. He put down his cup revealing his smiling façade back on his face. His eternal smile was there but it completely lacked emotion. "I'm through. Please excuse me." He hastily stood up and rushed out of the room.

Tezuka remained hard on Fuji for the first time since the latter has lost his memories. His brown orbs only followed Fuji's actions. He didn't try following the tensai.

The tension was really evident. Only Eiji still possessed his enthusiasm. He stood up, bowed his head to the remaining diners and gave Kawamura a thumbs-up sign for his excellent cooking. Then he followed Fuji outside the room. The rest lost their appetite and also went on with the things that they wanted to do. Coach Ryuzaki was the last to stand up. After rising from her seat, she gave Tezuka a pat on the back and left the former buchou and fukubuchou with the cleaning.

* * *

"SO, what's the problem?" Oishi asked as he gathered the unclean plates and piled it on top of one another.

"Hn." His stoic friend replied.

Oishi tittered. "I know for one that you're a good sport. And now, what has happened to you?" He was referring to the way Tezuka responded to the whole wasabi sushi situation a while ago.

Heaving a silent sigh, Tezuka answered him. "It has nothing to do with Syusuke."

"Yeah, right." Oishi shook his head. "I know again that only _your_ Syusuke has that effect on you. Don't hide it from me."

The bespectacled man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on. We _all _know that only Fuji could pull off your hidden emotions. So tell me, what is bothering you?"

Tezuka hesitated for a while, inhaling deeply, he finally told him. "Let's just say, I'm sort of not in the mood this time."

"Why, are you already tired?" Oishi challenged him.

"**NO."** Tezuka answered firmly. "Never."

"Then how come you're acting cold with him?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Tezuka asked back shoving up his glasses on his nose bridge and eyeing Oishi with an irritated look on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Just answer me." Oishi wiped his hands at the back of his jeans. "And as your friend, you and Fuji's friend, in case you forgot, I am concerned."

"Fine. It's just that, all these things, all that are happening, it all felt surreal… impossible." Tezuka shrugged. "I mean, I still can't believe this is happening—that Syusuke has lost his memories."

Oishi remained quiet.

"I'm back to zero. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to give him up." He set aside for a while the dishes he was washing and let the water flow freely from the faucet. "I'm doing everything that I think is good. You see, I don't want to shock him with our relationship so I'm like courting him subtly but all I'm getting is an unclear response from him."

"I understand."

"This is hard." Tezuka closed the faucet. "I know that I should be the one to adjust, to take care of him, to help him gain what he has lost but what about me? Who is supposed to… _to take care of me in return?_"

_There, he finally said it. _Oishi thought. His friend was really having a hard time dealing with the whole situation. Indeed, it was really hard nursing back a loved one whom you really love but doesn't know anything about it. Of course, everybody wants their good deeds to be acknowledged and reciprocated. That was what Tezuka wanted. He was struggling between what he **wanted **to do—to finally reveal to Fuji about their relationship—and what he thought was **right** to do—making Fuji remember everything step by step.

"Well," Oishi sighed helplessly. "I don't really know what to say."

Tezuka continued his rant. "I was just a bit annoyed a while ago because of the way Syusuke was treating me. Sometimes, I think he was starting to like me again and it shows. But there are also times when he just treats me like everyone else… just like a while ago. You know, teasing me and everything."

"But he does tease you."

"Yeah, but in a different way and that was _before_." Tezuka's expression saddened.

Oishi laughed. "Oh yes, he teases you in a _special _and _loving _way."

Tezuka smiled sardonically. "I guess I just miss the old Syusuke. I need and want him back. I'm starting to feel desperate."

"Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"It's hard," Tezuka started, ignoring his friend's assurance. "And it hurts to be so near with your love and at the same time being so far away from him."

"Yes, it must be." There was a long silence except for the sound of flowing water. Oishi suddenly snapped, "Oh! Why don't you spend a more _intimate _time with one another?"

Tezuka's brows furrowed.

"Eiji told me last night that there would be a Spring Festival on the day after tomorrow." He went near to Tezuka and whispered near his ear, "It's your chance."

"Hmm…"

Oishi patted his back. "Everything is going to be fine. Believe me."

Tezuka smiled. "Thank you, Shuichiro."

"Your welcome, Kunimitsu."

* * *

In the living room, at the farthest side of the room, Fuji was seated on a couch by the window. His head was rested back and his brown hair was flowing freely behind the backrest of the seat. His eyes always closed but now it was because he wanted to relax and contemplate for some time. Then he felt a light poke on his side. Fuji finally looked up and found a concerned-looking Eiji sitting beside him.

Eiji scribbled on his whiteboard. _'Fujiko, are you okay?'_

"Yes, I am." Fuji answered tonelessly.

Eiji wrote again, _'Are you feeling guilty?'_

Fuji's eyes stared hard at the floor. "You can say that."

'_Why?'_

Fuji's smile turned into a straight line. "I think, I've gotten too far with my joke but I don't exactly know what made Tezuka annoyed."

Eiji looked at his best friend intently. His eyes were kind of piercing and scrutinizing Fuji's countenance.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What?" In a way, he could feel the heaviness of Eiji's look at him making him feel guilty even more of something that he didn't fully know. "You can take the tape off your mouth. I won't tell Inui."

Carefully, Eiji removed the tape on his lips. He sighed happily then stroked his lips with his fingers. "Whew, finally," Then he looked at Fuji again with the unusual intensity.

"Fujiko,"

"Hn?"

Eiji sat up straight and looked at Fuji in the eyes. "Do you like Tezuka?"

Fuji's brows crinkled in earnest. "Yes, I _like _him. I appreciate everything he's doing for me."

Maintaining the intense glare at the tensai, he further asked, "Do you _love_ him?"

Fuji's left eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

Eiji's mouth went on chatting incessantly. "Oh, you know. It's the twenty-first century already and same sex relationships are no longer that controversial in this modern-day world. The society is open to those kinds of things, plus the rate of—"

"Eiji!"

Shocked of what he has just done and eyes widening, Eiji put back the tape on his lips hastily.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, completely confused. But at the back of his mind, something flickered. Something was making sense though he didn't know it yet completely.

Eiji shook his head sharply and rushed out of the door, running.

Gently shaking his head, Fuji made his way to the room he and Tezuka was sharing. Each step he took on the stairs was heavy. Upon arriving to their room, he gloomily dropped himself on the bed facedown and lay there motionlessly. He grabbed a pillow and buried his head beneath it.

_What's happening? What am I feeling?_

Fuji rolled a few times then buried his face with the pillow inhaling the scent of the person who he was sleeping with every night, who was with him every time to be always there by his side. His heartbeat raced as he thought of Tezuka, Tezuka's small yet sincere smiles, Tezuka's tiny laughs, Tezuka's seductive body, Tezuka's frowns, Tezuka's concern for him, Tezuka's voice and everything, everything about Tezuka. Too bad, the person haunting his mind seems to be mad at him. A soft sad moan escaped from his throat and nothing more was heard from him.

After lying for about a few minutes, Fuji heard the door open but he ignored it. He knew who it was. Nobody other than them would dare intrude into the tensai and buchou's room without knocking.

There were footsteps and a deafening silence devoured the whole room.

"_Fuji_," Tezuka's smooth stern voice sounded.

Fuji flinched and his heart squeezed tightly at the way Tezuka called out his name in a detached way. "Hn,"

"They were watching movie downstairs. Would you like to join them?" Tezuka asked tonelessly.

"No." Fuji answered softly, his face still buried underneath the pillow.

There were again the sound of footsteps and then the door closed. But no single word came out of Tezuka.

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1. **Sudden turn of events? Yeah, a minor lovers' quarrel is gonna happen. Hope you would still read my fic. I don't know, there's not much people who review in my fic, and it's kinda sad. -- Plus, I'm not sure if I would still be able to update this fic regularly since I'm gonna be a college student soon and I'm expecting quite a hectic schedule.

**2. **Answers for reviews!  
**Ms. Cherry Blossoms: **Yes, I was hoping all I'm typing is kinda true, especially that reunion and all the topless guys! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I really really love you! XD  
**fmuder: **Hm, I haven't read any TeFu amnesia fics but in my case, I made Fuji as the one who had an amenisa because I would like to present (and hopefully it was effective) Tezuka's vulnerability since he was often presented as stoic and Fuji was the one who clearly shows the affection. :D  
**demon m-chan: **Yeah, I want to see a topless TeFu badly! I'm craving for it. Yeah, just read on my fic and I will soon reveal how Fuji will manage to regain his memories. ;D  
**FujItachHa: **You know what, this is kinda weird but i have the feeling that I know you. Haha. Or if not, you remind me of someone. XD But anyway, thanks for reviewing and yes, hopefully, I would be able to update again before classes start.  
**itssoMELISSA, saya, Elysis: **Thanks for reading and please continue reading on! :D Fuji's still Fuji no matter what the circumstances are and he will forever remain Tezuka's one and only! XD


	8. Chapter 7 Aspects of Pain

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter Seven  
****ASPECTS OF PAIN**

It was again 5:55 am the next day.

Fuji woke up without anymore using the help of an alarm clock. Slowly, he sat up and gently moved out of the bed. Tezuka was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He preferred to jog on his own, for once to be out of Tezuka's shadow. Not that he was so tired of it but because he wanted to give space to the man. It was his fault why Tezuka's mood suddenly darkened and things might become better if he would distance himself for a while.

After changing to his jogging attire, Fuji went out of the room and performed Tezuka's morning ritual as a continuation of their dare. It was also a good excuse to be alone and to ponder of many things especially those things that Eiji has told him. There was something and that's what he wanted to figure out.

As soon as Fuji exited the room, Tezuka's eyes fluttered open. He stirred and rolled to his side quietly. He really didn't plan on jogging with Fuji that day. He thought, maybe if he would let Fuji be on his own, something would dawn on him… hopefully. And if nothing happened, Tezuka was still more than willing to guide Fuji back to his past, back to their relationship.

Sluggishly, Tezuka stood up and changed his pajamas. He went down quietly and proceeded to the backyard. He was going to do Fuji's routine. First in line was talking to the plants and that is what he would do.

Tezuka sat on his heels and braced his knees. He stared soberly at the plants.

"Good morning." Tezuka greeted gloomily. "I'm back. It's me, Syusuke's special friend, Tezuka." He paused as if listening to what the plants were responding.

"May I ask you something?" Tezuka pretended to hear the plants say yes. "What would you do if the person you love forgets that he loves you too? Would you go right away telling him about your relationship or would you take your time first tracing back the origins of you romance?" He paused and looked down at the ground. "And what would you do if you've already gone desperate? When you've already reached the point when you really miss your loved one badly that you feel like he won't love you anymore and your deeds would likely end unreciprocated,"

With one last sigh, Tezuka lastly said, "Would you still love him?"

He remained quiet, not blinking and just staring hard at the plants. _Wait._ He thought_, Am I really expecting for an answer? _

"Of course not, you're just plants! You don't talk!" Tezuka exclaimed in exasperation. He brushed his auburn bangs off his face and clamped it over his forehead.

It was odd, that was the first time he ever felt the strong urge to bang his head on the ground out of utter frustration. Stifling a scream, he lay flat on his back on the grass and stared intently at the sky. The sun has almost risen revealing the sky-blue color of the endless ceiling above him.

_The sky._ Sky. Serene. Peaceful. Calm. Blue. Eyes. Cerulean eyes. Man. Love. Syusuke.

"Syusuke," Tezuka whispered after figuring out the following words which all fit like a perfect puzzle. He extended his arms above himself and flailed his fingers as if motioning to reach out for the sky. For a few seconds, he did that then sighed for the nth time. Slowly, he lowered his arms like he wanted to give up. It seemed futile. But then, he laughed bitterly.

"_Syusuke,"_ He uttered again to no one in particular. "This madness, your amnesia I mean, makes you similar to the sky." He smiled yet his eyes were melancholic. It was a smile which reflected all the loneliness, devastation and frustration he felt. "You are one look away and you're there wherever I go. I just focus my eyes on you and I will see you. But then, no matter how near you are in my sight, I could not… _reach_ you." His voice trailed off turning into a whisper. "I couldn't even tell you how I feel."

Then, a diminutive amount of hope flickered in his hazel eyes, small yet very distinguishable. _But if I will ride a plane, somehow I would be able to experience the clouds and I would almost reach you._ He sat up. "And that's what I would do."

Quickly getting up, he went back to the house in big, speedy steps with a mark of hope in his determination.

* * *

Fuji has finished jogging five laps and he was sitting on a bench to rest. He tried clearing his mind for a while so he could think straightly later on. Yet no matter how he tried shutting down his mind, his thoughts circled on one main theme. Now he was seated relaxed and ready to confront his views.

Tezuka.

Since the time he laid eyes on him, when he already had amnesia, he knew Tezuka could be trusted. And the silent man was the one who was taking care of him, guiding and helping him to repossess his memories. The only _friend_ who visited him in the hospital who was so concerned about him, the one who stood by him, almost everything he could remember… well, so far, it was all Tezuka.

And, the way Tezuka calls his name, his given name. Were they really that close to be in a first name basis? Tezuka's amber orbs always have that sincere and passionate emotion in them as if telling him something, something still unfathomable and unknown to him.

One more thing that's bothering him was Eiji's words. Eiji was talkative yet everything he says has meaning, most of the time true. He mentioned something about _same sex relationships_.

What on earth does it mean? He could only guess. And his guess was,

Does he and Tezuka…

…

**..**

**.**

* * *

The sun wasn't up yet when the old Seigaku regulars found themselves settled in the living room except for their buchou and tensai. They were all affected by the sudden tension between the two.

"Where are they?" Kawamura asked first.

"There is an 89 chance that Fuji went to jog this morning and 75 probability that Tezuka went away too though the chance that he went after Fuji was only 43 due to the tension between them." It was Inui speaking as if reading from a report.

"I'm worried of Tezuka." Oishi stated seriously.

Eiji fidgeted on his seat nervously. "Nya! I'm worried of Fujiko too." The time limit of his punishment was only for a day so he could already talk freely.

"Both of them are confused, Fuji especially since he can't remember anything." Momo pointed out.

Kaido hissed. "But Buchou is having a hard time too."

"Yes, it is really hard for him. He's with Fuji yet he can't even _touch_ him." Oishi added.

"Should we do something?" Ryoma asked a hint of concern in his tone.

"It would be better if we stay out of it." Oishi answered.

Inui adjusted his eyeglasses. "Plus, in 3 out of 5 cases where people who are not involved get involved in a situation, the dilemma only gets worse."

"So?" Ryoma asked indifferently.

"It just means that we should only wait. If they ask for help then that would be the only time that we should intrude." Oishi answered again. "They do things on their own and in the end they will also make it through."

Everybody fell silent. The reunion wasn't turning as jolly as it should be. Just then, footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. Coach Ryuzaki was already standing in front of them, beaming.

"Was there a sunrise party? How come I wasn't invited?"

One by one, the old regulars stood up and proceeded to the dining room for breakfast. Oishi and Eiji passed by her direction seeing the befuddled expression on their coach's face.

"It's okay, Coach. It wasn't a really fun party after all." Oishi said.

Eiji bounced lightly on his feet. "We just had a serious boys' session."

"Oh," The old woman just uttered. He turned 90 degrees and took her position in the dining room. Before she could even take another step, somebody entered the room in hasty yet dignified steps.

"Gokigenyou, Coach." A male smooth authoritative voice greeted.

"Good morning, Tezuka." The old woman greeted back.

Tezuka bowed his head once, quickly went upstairs to change his clothes and hurriedly went back downstairs to eat breakfast. His disposition has changed. He went to his place in the dining table and sat quietly like he used to while waiting for their meals to be served. He wore his stoic expression and remained silent.

But not for long when his friends started interrogating him.

"Where have you been?" Coach Ryuzaki was the one who asked as she took her place on the main seat.

"I was just outside thinking… and talking to the plants."

"Really? Talking to the plants??" Momo asked, flabbergasted.

Tezuka's brows crinkled. "That's what Syusuke does every morning."

Everybody nodded their heads meaning that they have understood what he was talking about.

"Where's Fuji?" Inui scrutinized like a police officer.

"Went jogging, I presume."

"You didn't jog with him?" Kawamura asked.

"No."

Oishi eyed his friend carefully, measuring each of Tezuka's movements and expressions. "You seem to be in a better state now." He figured out since his friend wasn't answering them with his usual 'Aaah' and 'Hn.'

The glow of optimism he felt a while ago returned. "I am."

After the brief interrogation of Tezuka's whereabouts, the meals were already served to them and they all ate in silence. Fuji still hasn't returned.

"Nya, I wonder where Fujiko is? He should be back by now."

"Don't worry, he'll return." Tezuka retorted with assurance. _I know he will._

* * *

Tezuka was back in their room. He was seated by the bed's edge scanning the photos in Fuji's camera. He found their pictures previously when they were swimming. There were five pictures of him in different angles and different shots. He counted. Then the pictures and other sceneries Fuji has taken when they were on their way to the rest house. He has about ten pictures in it, he counted also.

He turned off the camera and set it on top the bedside table. He removed his eyeglasses then scratched his eye with his hands. He remembered seeing Fuji yesterday lying on their bed, face covered with a pillow.

_Oh, damn… what have I done? What was I thinking being so cold to Fuji yesterday?_

He breathed deeply and silenced. Did he just hear Fuji's voice downstairs? He stood up and grabbed Fuji's camera as he went to see his beloved.

"Fujiko! Where have you been?" It was Eiji, unmistakably.

"I went jogging and… I think I lost track of time." There was a pause. "Have you eaten breakfast already?"

"Yeah," Kawamura answered. "But, I've made sushi for you."

"Wow. Thanks." The tensai answered half-heartedly.

"Er, it's a wasabi sushi. Especially for you," Kawamura said trying to induce some bright emotion from Fuji.

"That's great." Fuji answered again, unenthusiastically.

"Nya, it was Tezuka's idea!" Eiji added.

Fuji's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Kawamura and Eiji looked at each other. It wasn't really Tezuka's idea. But how could they miss the sudden curiosity in Fuji's tone just by the mere mention of the captain's name.

"Yes." The ever so familiar velvety stern voice said.

"Told 'ya!" Eiji winked at Fuji and dragged Kawamura back to the living room to give some room for the two.

Fuji made his way to the dining room to grab some breakfast. Tezuka followed him.

"I was worried when you weren't back yet."

"But I _will _be back." Fuji answered him in between chews of sushi, his eyes focusing on his food.

"I know. That's why I've asked them to prepare something for you." Noticing that Fuji wasn't all focused to him, Tezuka held Fuji's camera in front of him and clicked. The shutter sounded finally capturing Fuji's attention.

Fuji looked up; a frown could be seen on his face indicating an expression of surprise. "Hey," He broke into a tiny smile. "You took my picture!"

"Well, our dares aren't over yet, right? And what was your favorite hobby again, I forgot?"

"Right." Fuji laughed. Did Tezuka just actually throw off a joke? "You've finally decided to take the punishment seriously. That's _new._"

"Yes." Tezuka smiled genuinely and then he paused. When he noticed that Fuji started eating again, taking his concentration off him, he sucked his breath before speaking. "And I'm sorry."

Fuji looked up revealing his azure orbs. His sushi about to be placed in his mouth remained in his grasp. "For what?"

"For yesterday,"

Fuji continued eating. "It's okay. I'm sorry too that I've annoyed you."

"No, it's not you."

Fuji scoffed. "Yeah, right. Why are you so good to me?"

Fuji's question was unanswered as his camera's flash went on and off when Tezuka took his pictures one after another.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just being you." Tezuka replied, moving in various directions to take Fuji's different angles. "Taking pictures and teasing people… _annoying_ them, the more appropriate term."

Fuji laughed, he stood up. "Come on. Give that back to me, Tezuka." He walked towards the taller man's direction and tried getting the camera from him.

"No. I'm not done yet." There was a smile in his lips and happiness in his tone.

"Give it to me." Fuji flailed his arms trying to get his camera from Tezuka who raised it above the tensai's reach.

"I won't."

Fuji stood on his toes. "Come on… give it to me." Fuji jumped and got hold of the camera but still wasn't able to get it. Tezuka's grip was tight. He landed back on his feet accidentally stepping on Tezuka's toes. The tensai lost his balance and knocked down the buchou. He shifted his weight and also lost his balance.

The camera fell out of his grip.

"The camera!"

Two pairs of hands went after the camera. Fuji safely got it, he smiled triumphantly. "Yes!" But too bad, he and Tezuka also fell on the floor. Preventing the camera from colliding with the floor, Fuji neglected protecting his body. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the tensai. There was a loud _THUD!_ as his back hit the hard floor while Fuji remained safe in his arms.

"Ow!" Fuji and Tezuka moaned in pain.

Both men were frozen and their eyes shut as they stayed lying down the floor with Fuji being protectively shielded by Tezuka's strong arms pulling him tightly towards his chest.

Fuji was lying facedown on Tezuka's chest, barely moving. His eyes tightly shut. He felt a sudden jolt of electricity in his body and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. A brief throbbing sensation invaded his head as he heard voices speaking words he couldn't comprehend, all in his head. It was the same sensation he felt when he saw the mistletoe last time, the first day he set foot in the rest house. It was a telltale sign of seeing or feeling a memory. But he didn't see anything because he _felt_ it.

He carefully pushed himself up off Tezuka's body but the latter's arms were still tightly looped around him. When he attempted to stand up, Tezuka's arms tugged him back forcefully. Fuji was pulled back to Tezuka's hug and their lips accidentally collided. _A kiss. _It was his and Tezuka's lips.

The world stopped spinning. The time stopped and everything else faded.

Fuji felt like an ice being doused in fire, a newly molded melted metal soaked into water to harden. Each beat of his heart felt like a thousand pulse compressed into one loud heartbeat. His eyes were wide, shocked, but at the same time familiar of the emotion that was overpowering him. Like a déjà vu. Tezuka's hug and kiss felt so familiar, almost like a part of him that was lost and so his body was longing for it greatly. It was intense. It was crazy. The warmth coming from Tezuka's body, his arms around him and their lips together felt like an energy giving him life.

He recognized the feeling but it still remained unknown to him. He clung to the sensation wanting for more, wanting to remember it forever. But he could not; his mind did not permit him. It took some time before his instincts told him to get off and he did. He sat on the floor, fingers lightly brushing his parted lips.

"What happened?" Oishi suddenly appeared on the doorway, very concerned. The rest of their friends were behind him trying to get a look of Tezuka and Fuji's position on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Tezuka answered softly, ashamed to look at the tensai.

Fuji woke up from his reverie as he heard a smooth masculine voice speaking. "Syusuke… are you all right?"

He opened his eyes. "I-I'm okay…" He stood up weakly. "I-I j-just felt a little dizzy a while ago. G-gomenasai, Tezuka, gomen." He hurriedly stated and ran out of the room avoiding all the questioning stares of his friends.

"Fujiko!" Eiji tried running after his friend but Oishi held him back.

"Let's just let him rest for a while." Oishi said.

Eiji pouted sadly. "Okay."

"Hunger might have caused him to feel dizzy." Inui added.

Tezuka knew better. Fuji was perfectly fine a while ago when he was eating until that incident. He frowned. Once again, he acted very carelessly but he won't deny the fact that he liked what happened. Still, it wasn't right. "I'll go after him." He said, walked out of the scene and followed the tensai in their room.

Tezuka reached their room. He knocked. "Syusuke, may I come in?"

"Hai." A voice responded softly and weakly.

Tezuka opened the door and went inside. He found the tensai sitting on the bed, slumping, and his head was supported by his hands, his bangs covering his eyes obscuring it from view.

"I—"

"No." Fuji bit his lower lip, his face still covered by his hair. "Please don't say you're sorry, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked down to the floor. He inhaled nervously and moved towards the bed. He sat down beside the tensai yet he obtained a couple of inches space between them. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Fuji buried his face on his palms deeper. "…don't know."

Tezuka gave up and decided to no longer press on the matter. It was his fault once again. He motioned to leave.

"Wait,"

"Yes?"

"I just want to ask you something." Fuji's voice turned into a whisper.

"What is it?"

Even more softly than his previous tone, Fuji asked, "How does it feel to kiss someone you _like_?"

"Does it matter?" Tezuka could no longer resist himself.

"Yes, a lot."

Tezuka frowned, not being able to follow Fuji's train of thoughts. "If it was about a while ago," His voice was lost. "It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Fuji finally looked up and Tezuka almost gasped when he saw a mixture of distraught, confusion, shock and desolation in his blue orbs. His serene face was no longer serene but agitated. "I told you not to say sorry!" He yelled.

Tezuka didn't answer.

Pressing his eyelids together tight, Fuji sighed. "Just answer me, please. I need to know. As far as I could remember, I don't know how it feels. And I'm confused."

Tezuka gulped measuring his words. "It was the _nicest_ thing that I've ever felt."

It took a moment before Fuji spoke again. "And how does it feel to kiss your _love_?"

_This is it. _In some form, he needed to express how he felt towards Fuji and their relationship. No longer straining himself, Tezuka looked up to the ceiling and sighed as he tries to remember how he felt everytime he and Fuji share a kiss. "It was the _best_ feeling I've ever felt. The world stops, everything stops, his presence only matters. It makes me feel alive. It makes me feel complete." Tezuka closed his eyes. When would he feel that emotion again?

Fuji exhaled deeply. "I understand."

"I felt that way a while ago." Tezuka said in a gentle and careful manner as a start of expressing himself to the tensai. But Fuji didn't bite back. He swallowed bitterly. "Why? Why do you ask?"

The corners of Fuji's lips tightened. "B-Because," He shook his head slowly. "Because…" He clamped his hands over his head.

Tezuka walked towards him. "What's the matter?"

"Ow!" Fuji clutched his head tightly. His head was throbbing badly, like vertigo. Everything was spinning and spinning until everything became blurry. He felt nauseous. "M-My… head… _hurts!_ OW!" His knees gave out. He was practically kneeling on the carpeted floor, his hands clutching tightly his head, his fingers entwined with his hair. "Help me… It h-hurts…"

Tezuka was shocked and anxious. He didn't know what to do. He kneeled beside his boyfriend and held Fuji's shoulders. "Syusuke, what's wrong? Tell me, what's wrong?" As Fuji's face came into view, Tezuka was completely shocked to see how pale he looked, his lips even more lacking color. It was a ghastly view.

He never imagined that he would be seeing Fuji in this state.

Fuji writhed in pain. "Ow! Help! It hurts!" He continued lamenting, his hands still clutching his head and fingers still entangled with his brown hair.

"HELP! HELP US! OISHI, HELP!" Tezuka shouted then he turned again to Fuji. "What do you feel? Where exactly does it hurt?"

"I-I don't know! SHIT! It just hurts!" Fuji bellowed in pain. His eyes widened as voices started buzzing in his ears and images in black and white flashed in his mind. His head throbbed even more as flashes of memory played in his head. "Voices… I hear voices. Ow! It still hurts!"

"Voices? What do the voices say?"

Fuji began to sob. "I don't fucking know! I just hear them, I can't understand!" He became breathless. "And… p-people… I s-see… many… people."

Suddenly, the door burst open. In came Coach Ryuzaki and the rest of the team.

"Tezuka! What's happening?" Coach Ryuzaki asked frantically. She was beside Fuji trying to see his condition.

"I-I don't know. We were talking and his head hurt suddenly."

Fuji continued writhing in pain, moaning and almost crying. His head continued to throb. "Ow! My h-head!"

"Fuji, tell me… what do you feel?" Coach Ryuzaki asked the pained man.

"V-voices, I hear voices. I-I see people… m-many people!" He began sobbing. The pain was really intolerable that he was already writhing on the floor violently.

His head felt like it was going to burst or was going to be cut in half. That was the pain he was feeling, but the more painful part was the visions he was seeing.

It was a foreign painful feeling.

There were murmurs at first and buzzing. Then the voices got louder and louder, speaking all at once in incomprehensible dialogues. Then there were different bizarre images of people, events, and occasions. It was his memories all trying to get inside his head at once. There were black and white images of his family, friends and Tezuka. Almost everything that he saw was images of Tezuka. The images swirled in his head incessantly, the voices also still there. The pain was unbearable, excruciating… double it by confusion and apprehension. He felt like he wanted to die. In his desperation to alleviate the pain in his head for€ even just a little bit, he started hitting his head on the floor.

"Fuji! NO!" Eiji could no longer stand seeing his best friend being tortured by pain. He ran to him and stopped his friend from hitting his head for another time.

Meanwhile, Coach Ryuzaki got a sedative and a pain killer. He let Fuji drink this. "Here, take these."

Fuji drank the medicine in full difficulty. Gradually, the pain lessened but did not totally vanish. The sound and images were still there haunting him. As the sedative started to take effect, his vision blurred then darkened.

Fuji passed out.

"Fuji… Fujiko!" Eiji nudged his friend.

"Don't worry. It's just the sedative taking effect. He's just unconscious." Inui explained.

With Tezuka and Oishi's help, they managed to bring Fuji back to bed. Finally, he was no longer in pain but the expression left in his face says that he was still distressed.

"We'll call a doctor." Coach said and one by one, everybody left the room except for Tezuka.

He sat beside Fuji's bed watching the unconscious man's chest rise up and down. He brushed Fuji's bangs off his face and caressed his face lightly.

"Syusuke…" He just said and nothing more. Because this time, he was totally out of words and thought. All he wanted was for Fuji to get better, nothing else, even if it meant leaving behind his love for him.

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1 **So, there another update! A cliffhanger! Hahaha! Hopefully, this wouldn't be my last update before classes start. Hm what do you think will happen to Fuji? It seems like Fuji was finally starting to remember his memories, let's see if he would finally remember his love for Tezuka. So, continue reading. I'm almost halfway done with this fic. :D

**2** Please do leave a review. Don't hesitate to click that button there and give me a review. I want to know how you felt or what you think of this chapter. Send me flames if necessary.

**3 **Answer for Reviews! XD

**EvCaCeLy, CrypticButterfly: **Thank you for supporting my fanfic! It really drives me to continue this story. XD Regarding the Golden Pain, I actually love them so I'm giving mixed signals if they are a couple or not in this fic since this is mainly a TeFu fic. But don't worry, I would also love them to be a couple and I might tell something about them in the coming chapters. ;D

**FujItachiHa: **Here is my update, right before June 10! I'm looking forward to your fic, update soon too. :

**imjustnobody: **You were right with your prediction before. Eiji was the key to Fuji and Tezuka's relationship! Hehe.

**Ms. Cherry Blossoms: **There, no more punishment for Eiji. :3 Thanks for being one of my avid readers. Hm, so you're still gonna take the college entrance tests, good luck! Because, as what our teacher always says (rolls my eye), "it will determine your future". Haha. XD


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontations & Realizations

**REPOSSESSION  
****By: Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter 8  
****CONRONTATIONS AND REALIZATIONS**

_Syusuke._

It was a whisper right at Fuji's ear.

_Syusuke. _

Another whisper, but louder this time. He was sure it was his name. And then he felt heat radiating to his whole body coming from his core. The heat moved its way to concentrate on his lips. It wasn't an ordinary heat. It was a type of heat accompanied by love, desire and lust. He felt the heat going from his lips towards the hollow of his neck and then down to his shoulder blades moving sinuously, ever smoothly. He never felt this way before (as far as he could remember_) _or at least, he never felt something as _intense _as like this before_. _He yearned so much for this, he wanted this 'heat' to go on until god knows when to stop.

Again, the heat made its way back to his throat staying there for some time. He let out a moan. Hearing himself, his fantasy snapped back to reality. The heat vanished.

His eyes opened and his sight revealed that he was back to his room, his and Tezuka's room. He sat up and tried to recall what happened previously.

_Oh, damn!_

Suddenly, yesterday's events came to him. He experienced a torturing headache. It wasn't an ordinary pain because it was accompanied by bizarre emotions and sensations rushing and flooding in his head all at the same time. It was painful but an unidentifiable feeling. He _remembered_ for no remnants of these unidentifiable feeling remains in his consciousness.

As the previous events gradually dawned on him, he felt more aware of the condition of his body. He brought his hand on his forehead and lightly brushed his brown fringes off his eyes. He felt a minor pain. He then lightly traced the skin over his brows and discovered a minor scratch on it. His voluntary bumping of his head on the floor out of his desperation to alleviate the pain might have caused it. Good thing, it didn't bleed, thanks to Eiji who stopped him from further doing so.

Wait.

Eiji and the _others. _They might be worried because of this incident. Realizing this, Fuji quickly got up from the bed and groomed himself before going downstairs to see what the others were up to.

He silently ambled his way downstairs and found himself surprised of the deafening silence in the whole house. _That's how serious they consider my condition? _He wondered. Not wanting to cause anymore anxiety to his friends, he quickened his pace, eager to see them.

**

* * *

**

The house was unbelievably silent. The usual Kaido/Momo bickering, Eiji's overly enthusiastic remarks and Inui's occasional data mumbling were gone. They were all preoccupied and deeply worried of Fuji. The stillness of the day didn't last when footsteps were heard coming from the staircase. It wasn't long when Fuji appeared right before them with his usual smile that, this time, preciously reached his eyes.

"Ohayou."

Ten pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed, breaking the slight nervousness in the room.

Fuji opened his eyes for a while then closed it. "Eiji," He acknowledged him.

"Syusuke, what are you doing?" It was Tezuka who spoke; his stoic manner of speaking was enveloped with pure concern for the tensai.

"I wanted to see all of you, is that wrong?" Fuji just smiled.

Inui adjusted his eyeglasses. "How do you feel?"

"I'm more than fine." The tensai noted the skepticism in all of his friends' eyes. "I assure you." He sat on the sofa beside Ryoma.

"You fainted yesterday, Fuji, out of a headache." Ryoma lowered his cap. "Mada mada dane."

All eyes widened. It was not a proper thing to say to someone who has just recovered from pain. Yet, Fuji chuckled at his remark. He knew that Ryoma's _mild _remark was intended as a jest to him, to probably take his mind off the previous incident by not making a whole deal out of it. _How thoughtful of him, _Fuji thought.

"Much of weakling I was, ne, Echizen?" He answered.

Ryoma blushed. "Er—I didn't mean it _that _way!"

Fuji yanked off the cap from the younger man's head. "Just kidding," He wore the cap. "Thanks for the concern." He removed it and put it back to Ryoma's head. "Thank you, all of you, for your concern and sincere wish that I become better."

"We were so worried about you. Are you sure you're okay now?" Oishi, the mother hen, asked.

Fuji smiled at him. "Yes. I no longer feel any trace of the pain I've felt yesterday. I promise."

Ten pairs of skeptic eyes raised their eyebrows.

The tensai's expression became serious. "I do not want you to worry about me so much. I do not want to be a cause of delay or what. I want this day to be a happy one, a few more days and we'll all be parting our ways again from each other." His cerulean orbs fluttered open and watered a little. "Meeting you again was the best thing that ever happened to my 'second' life and I want every minute of this to be worth it." He closed his eyes again. "I hope you understand."

Coach Ryuzaki's eyes softened, a small smile formed on her lips. "We understand."

Fuji nodded.

"So, does it mean that we're all going to the Summer Festival tonight?" The old woman asked them.

"HAI!" Eiji responded ecstatically hugging Oishi.

Fuji's brow crinkled a little. "Summer Festival?"

Sakuno cleared her throat. "Ryoma and I intentionally planned to set the date of our little reunion in time with the festival. It's an annual celebration here! It's going to be fun!"

"Yes! Yes! We're all gonna celebrate tonight!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Wow." Fuji cocked his head to the side. "I've never been in a festival."

"Yes, you have." A deep voice chimed in.

Fuji smiled a little bit sardonically. "I can't remember."

"You were even the one who invited me."

"Really?" Cerulean orbs fluttered open.

Tezuka smiled. "Hai."

Fuji smiled back. "If that's so, I'm looking forward to your company later."

"Of course."

For a brief moment, Tezuka and Fuji stood on their spot quietly while staring at one another. But suddenly, a pair of arms suddenly embraced Fuji.

"Fujiko! Fujiko! I'm really glad you're finally better!" Eiji rubbed his cheek on Fuji's head like a cat eager to see its master.

Fuji just smiled as he silently watched Tezuka amble his way to the kitchen. "Eiji," He faced him and lightly traced a finger over his forehead. "If it weren't for you, probably my head is cracked open now from all the bumping."

Eiji's eyes watered. "Fujiko!" He hugged him even tighter. "I can't bear to see you in so much pain! I was really, really worried when your head ached."

"I know." Fuji hugged him back. "That's why I thank you."

"We're friends and that's what friends are for! Nya!" For the last time, Eiji embraced the tensai before joining Oishi in the dining room.

"Let's go eat! Breakfast is ready!" Taka informed them.

"Excellent! I'm dead hungry!" It was Momo.

"Sshhhhh…" Kaido hissed. "Food is all you care about. No more, no less."

"Baka!" Momo threw a killing glare at him.

"Pig!" Kaido retorted. Momo angrily marched towards Kaido when a hand held his shoulder, stopping him.

Inui cleared his throat. "This is the last day of your penalty, in case you forgot. If you want to end this, better abide by the rules until midnight."

"That's interesting." Fuji added. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy each other's company later in the festival."

"FUJI!" The eternal rivals exclaimed.

"That's right." Inui finally ended.

They all proceeded to the dining room where almost everybody else where already seated. The eternal rivals took their seats beside each other across Fuji.

Fuji grimaced. "Where's Tezuka?"

"In the kitchen." Taka replied.

"Oh." Fuji stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he saw Tezuka faced in the opposite direction while preparing something. He gently approached him and put a hand over his shoulder. "Tezuka,"

Tezuka _almost _jumped in surprise. "Syusuke,"

"What are you doing?" He eyed the ingredients laid out in front him all which are ingredients in making sushi.

Tezuka avoided his questioning gaze. "Well…"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked Taka to help and teach me how to make a wasabisushi."

Fuji's eyes sparkled. "A _wasabi_ sushi?"

"Hai."

"For me?"

It took a couple of seconds before Tezuka replied; his face reddening just a little bit. "Yes."

Fuji's smile widened. "I see."

There was silence as they stood there comfortably within each other's presence.

Fuji cleared his throat. "By the way,"

Tezuka looked up from his cooking.

"What did the doctor say?"

Tezuka stopped rolling the sushi mat, turned his body a hundred and eighty degrees, and looked at Fuji.

"Your headache has an unknown cause. But the doctor thinks it could mean that you're getting better. It won't be long until you recover from your amnesia."

Fuji's ears couldn't believe what Tezuka told him. "Really?"

Tezuka sighed. "Yes."

"Wow," Fuji's lips formed a giant grin. "I'll finally remember everything!" He hugged him out of an impulse. His arms were very tight around the taller man's frame.

Tezuka hugged him back, his eyes watering out of pure joy. "Yes." _Finally!_

They remained in each other's arms for a time. Their moment was interrupted by their friends' loud voices calling out their name, wanting them to join the table for breakfast.

Fuji separated his body from Tezuka and took a few steps backward. "I'll go ahead. You better finish that dish for me."

"Of course."

* * *

Night came. Everybody was dressed in their yukata ready to spend the night strolling and enjoying the festival. The former team was divided. They paired themselves accordingly: Ryoma and Sakuno; Eiji and Oishi; Tezuka and Fuji; Kaido and Momo; Taka, Inui and Coach Ryuzaki.

Sakuno's arm was looped around Ryoma's and together, they strolled around the area.

The unfortunate eternal rivals, also together (until midnight), ran their way going and transferring from one stall to another to compete with each other on who's better at shooting targets, catching fish, and others.

Taka, Inui and Coach Ryuzaki decided to stay at a café-like booth that serves coffee and some snacks.

The Golden Pair, Eiji and Oishi, were as usual enjoying each other's company more than anything else. Being together for so many years already has given them lots of opportunities to know each other and spend many quality times together.

Tezuka looked at his friend, Oishi, and saw the latter's eyes reflect a genuine glint of joy and passion in the presence of Eiji. In his opinion, the pair has reached a certain level of mutual understanding that is more than being just friends and brothers but more on being lovers.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand rest on his arm.

"Shall we go then, Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned his head and saw his love. His eyes softened and mirrored the glint formerly evident in Oishi. "Hai."

They strolled silently as they watch the different displays, the stalls, and the people. Everybody seemed to be lost in their own businesses, in their own worlds. Just like them, they have their own world. They continued walking until they finally reached the last stall. Fuji discontinued their path and went to it. Tezuka followed him.

It was a stall owned by an old woman who sells rings. There were different kinds of rings. There were rings made of silver and gold. Rings with stones and gems embedded to it. Rings that suit an individual with a certain personality or a couple whose bond shall never be broken no matter what.

Fuji looked at the rings until one particular ring caught his attention. The ring was made of two thin metal wires, yellow and blue, intertwined together to make a ring. The stone was crystal amber. Its million cuts illuminate a blue hue when illuminated by light. He reached for it and held it under his gaze. Fuji touched the cuts and slices of the crystal as the light coming from the moon illuminated a blue shine at his fingers.

"That, madam, is the Ring of Eternal Memory." The old woman said.

Fuji looked up. His eyes fluttered open. _Did she just call me 'madam'?_ "Pardon?"

The old woman smiled kindly. "That," She pointed at the ring. "Is the Ring of Eternal Memory made of amber and cobalt. Those two intertwined wires symbolize the importance of each other. Without the other, the ring will not be complete. Its round shape signifying eternity will not be fulfilled if the other one breaks out." The old woman paused for a while then smiled. "The yellow crystal symbolizes a person's memory. Its cuts, on the other hand, symbolize memories that gave a lasting effect to the person therefore illuminating another color of light—a blue light—which signifies the beauty and changes these cuts caused."

Fuji stared at the ring and turned it sideways to get a better look at it. "I see."

The old woman cleared her throat. "So, will the kind miss buy the ring?"

"Oh." Fuji put back the ring in its place. "I'm sorry. I was just curious… and I won't—"

"I'll take it." Tezuka cut off. He got the ring and handed it to the old woman for packing.

The old woman's face lit up. She gladly took the ring and put it in a special box then handed it to Tezuka upon paying. When they were about to go, the old woman winked at Fuji and said, "I'm sure your boyfriend is going to give it to you."

Fuji blushed. "Uh, no. He's not—"

"Arigatou." Tezuka cut off while linking his arm with Fuji's.

Fuji bowed at the old woman. "Thank you!"

They went back and walked some more until they reached a path a little bit far away from the line of stalls. They stayed under a tree. After the long procession of silence, Tezuka spoke.

"How are you, Syusuke?"

Fuji looked up at him. Tezuka's question was unexpected. He gave him his usual smile. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Tezuka just sighed.

Silence ensued again between them. It was ironic how words seem to fail most especially when thoughts are overflowing and waiting to be expressed. Time went on. The night wind blew its way to them. Fuji shivered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you cold?" Tezuka asked him.

"Yeah." Fuji sneezed. "Sorry." He added sheepishly and then chuckled.

Finally giving up to the urge of wanting to claim Fuji back, Tezuka blurted, "Let me warm you." He stepped and closed the distance between them. In one moment, his arms found their way to brace Fuji's lithe body. His head nesting over Fuji's head. He pressed him to his chest to finally satiate his never-ending longing to be with Fuji again, to be as close as this with him again and to feel his breathing and heartbeat with his own.

"Tezuka!" Fuji stiffened. He was taken aback by the taller man's sudden action.

"Let me warm you." Tezuka pressed him closer. "Let me…" Words once again failed him. But, he should go on. "Let me be with you." Tears that were long ago held fell. "Let me hold you once again, Syusuke."

_Sysusuke._

"Tezuka…" Fuji mumbled. His crystal blue orbs misted. He finally knew whose voice awakened him that morning.

_Syusuke._

Fuji clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. "Tezuka."

At this, Tezuka's arms fell back on his sides. He clenched his fists and turned his face away. "Gomenasai."

"Tezuka," Fuji reached out for him and held his arm. "Tell me. What are we?" There. He said it without beating around the bush.

Tezuka faced him courageously. He finally made up his mind. "You want to know what our relationship is?"

"Yes." Fuji revealed his azure orbs and stared hard at Tezuka's amber ones.

Without breaking the eye contact, he spoke out, "Lovers. We're lovers, Syusuke."

Upon hearing this, everything seemed to stop. Only the wind continued its pace to hover the space between them.

Fuji was right all along. Everything was already making sense—Eiji's hint of same sex relationship, their friends' sympathizing gazes at Tezuka, Tezuka's attitude and behavior towards him. Now he knew. He dropped his gaze, his brown fringes covered his eyes.

"So… we were lovers, is that what you mean, Tezuka?" He remained obscuring his eyes from view.

Tezuka, on the other hand, looked at the sky. "No." He looked back at him. "We _are _lovers."

"But I can NOT remember!"

"Why?! Have you totally forgotten me?!" Warm tears sprang from warm-colored orbs. "Can't you feel my simple actions as my way of loving you? I never gave up hoping that when your memory returns, everything will be back again. _We will be back again!_"

"Tezuka, please!" Fuji held his head. "We're both males!"

Tezuka scoffed. "So you fear being called a homosexual. IS THAT IT?!"

Fuji turned his head. "NO! That's not it! I don't give a damn to my sexual orientation! It's just that…" His voice trailed off. "I don't remember! I can't remember anything!" Out of helplessness, he laid his hands in front of him, palms out while shrugging desperately.

"_DAMN MEMORY! DAMN AMNESIA!! DAMN!!" _Tezuka's knees gave out.

Fuji broke into tears. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. _I'm sorry!"_

"It's not your fault." Tezuka added coldly.

"I'm really sorry!" More tears overflowed from blue orbs. "I don't know what to do!"

Tezuka stood up. Heaving a sigh, he went to Fuji. "I understand." He hugged him once again and this time, Fuji hugged him back. His face was nestled on Tezuka's neck.

"_I'm so sorry." _Tears continued to flow.

"Sssshhh…" Tezuka stroked Fuji's head. "Stop apologizing. I won't force you into this."

Fuji lifted his head from Tezuka's neck and looked at him directly; his gaze wore a questioning expression.

"I won't force you into this." Tezuka repeated. He held Fuji's face with his hands. "I shall wait until everything comes back." His eyes watered. He meant every word he said even if it was painful, even if it meant suffering in his part brought by the torture of waiting.

"Tezuka,"

"I can wait until forever if you promise me eternity when you come back." Tezuka smiled despite the tears. "I will wait for your memory. I will wait for you."

"Tezuka!"

Before anything else, Tezuka devoured the distance separating his lips from Fuji's. The latter's head still held in place by him. It surprised Fuji as he felt Tezuka's lips brush lightly over his lips. He kept his mouth shut. Tezuka linked his arms on Fuji's waist and started nibbling on his lower lip.

In that moment, sparks of recent memories flashed like stop motion images in his mind: Tezuka visiting him in the hospital, the mistletoe, their accidental hug, Tezuka's never-ending concern for him… everything Tezuka did for him.

Tezuka is his life.

As Tezuka's lips remained pressed hard on his, something flickered beneath his disorganized and muddy pool of thoughts and blurred memories. Something ignited inside him causing a certain sensation wash through him. Before this new sensation wears off, Fuji returned the kiss. He parted his lips and allowed entrance for Tezuka's probing tongue longing for freedom once again to explore him.

Tezuka could not believe that Fuji was returning his kiss with fervor and passion. He felt as if the old Syusuke was kissing him back, not the memory-less Fuji. He was contented with this. If this was a dream, he fears that he might suddenly wake up and Fuji will be lost to him again. He didn't want to ask for more; afraid that he might lose this if he yearns for more. Before this happens, Tezuka pulled back and smiled at the face he was holding.

"Syusuke," Tezuka brushed away the remaining tears that traced a path down to Fuji's cheeks.

"_Kunimitsu!" _Fuji's arms interlaced around Tezuka's neck and he once again nestled in it. "Thank you! Kunimitsu, thank you!"

Tezuka held tighter Fuji's waist. "I love you, Syusuke."

Fuji heard it but he wasn't ready to respond yet.

"I will wait for you until forever."

"I promise you eternity." Fuji pulled back and stood face-to-face with Tezuka. "Because, I will come back to you."

Tezuka smiled. He got a box from his pocket and held the Ring of Eternal Memory in front of Fuji. He got Fuji's left hand and slid the ring onto Fuji's fourth finger. "Take this. This will serve as the symbol of our covenant."

Fuji outstretched his fingers and admired the ring. He admired the blue light being illuminated by the million cuts of the yellow crystal. It was amazing how the stone can illuminate two colors at once—his and Tezuka's eye colors. "I promise."

Once again, they embraced under the moonlight. They walked back to the path leading to the line of stalls as they go back to the rest house.

* * *

**Random Notes**

**1. **So there, an update! Wow, right?? XD I also could not believe that I would be able to update this. I hope, everybody will still stay attuned to this fic and everyone will like this chapter.

**2. **I want to thank **FujItaciHa **for always reminding me to update this and for encouraging me to write more. Thank you very much!! ;') I don't know how could I express my thanks.

**3. **Lastly, based on the reports brought by FF Story Traffic, I've gained new and more readers. But it's sad that these readers don't even give a review. Please DO review. This is a simple thing that really encourages writers to continue.


	10. Chapter 9 Nighttime Events

**Note: **I apologize for not being able to update for a long, long time... uh, six months? At the same time, thank you for all of those who patiently waited and anticipated the continuation of this fic. I love you all!!

**Teaser:** Tezuka confronts his real feelings including a bit of his lacking sexual gratification while Fuji despite his promise still feels confused and anxious.

* * *

**REPOSSESSION  
****By Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter 9  
****NIGHTTIME EVENTS**

I love you.

_Tezuka turned his head and searched for the source of those words._

I love you.

_The words were so familiar yet they sounded vague._

I love you… Kunimitsu.

_It sounded right but the words lack conviction. Incomplete… that was his feeling at the moment and probably at the coming days. Something was aching inside him. It was like a nagging sensation in his chest that kept on throbbing, a hole wanting to be filled in. Tezuka clutched his chest and shut his eyes even more. He didn't want to wake up. He was afraid to face reality._

_If only…_

_If only everything would be the same. If only he would be complete again. No matter how much he reminded himself that he was already whole as an individual, not a mere half to be complemented by another, the incompleteness inside him wouldn't be mended. He just had to be whole. He wanted him to come back. His chest constricted again. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, and to make love to him. His manhood too was longing as he felt it harden yet he couldn't release the urge. He desired him more and more. He was hiding it but of course, he was also a man and he wanted him. Badly. He wanted him. Worse and more than ever. He wanted him, NOW!_

Tezuka opened his eyes in an instant. He was dreaming. Rather, he was in the act of comprehending and confronting his real feelings and… manly urges while he was asleep. He shut his eyes once again. He felt ashamed of himself for thinking those things. But the throb in his chest and his member was still there, he couldn't deny that thus making him all the more ashamed of himself. He reached for the blanket curled between his legs when he suddenly realized that an arm was resting over his stomach. An arm?

He turned his head and saw an angelic sleeping face partially hidden by honey-brown fringes, the arm's owner. There was another throb in his heart but this time, it was out of sheer joy. His heart hammered inside his chest. Was this a dream? He reached out his hand and gently brushed off the hair covering his face, Fuji's face. He stared at the tensai's sleeping form and everything that happened last night at the festival ran back and forth in his mind.

He remembered buying the Ring of Eternal Memory for Fuji. He remembered their pact under the tree. He remembered Fuji's promise to him. Fuji would be back, all he has to do was to wait and to be patient about it.

Another throb… in his member.

Tezuka stiffened. He tossed on his bed and turned to lie down on his side, facing away from Fuji. How shameful. He shouldn't feel like that, like a man deprived of sex throughout his life. Well, it was quite true but he shouldn't feel like that! Not with Fuji!

Fuji's sleeping form tossed, his arm moved from Tezuka's stomach down to his… groin.

Tezuka gulped. There was another throb. He groaned inwardly. Of all places to accidentally and unconsciously place his arm, why there! Damn manhood and damn amnesia for frustrating him. This was going to be hard not until Fuji awakens or 'til Fuji moves his arm anywhere but near his manhood.

*** * ***

"Pass the eggs, please!" Eiji said while stabbing the bacon on his plate with his fork. Kaido hissed as he passed Eiji the plate of scrambled eggs.

"Gah. I couldn't believe this meal would already serve as our lunch!" Momo exclaimed. It was almost eleven in the morning when the whole gang had their breakfast slash lunch.

Kaido looked at his rival sharply. "You should have waked early so you could've eaten a separate meal for breakfast. Baka, you pig."

"Damn you, Mamushi!" Momo slammed his fists on the table and stood up.

Coach Ryuzaki cleared her throat. "If you want to have a fight, kindly leave the table and go outside. We'll take turns betting on who's going to win between the two of you."

Momo sat back on his chair but still glared at Kaido.

"Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet." Inui said, adjusting his eyeglasses. "Even the punishments didn't help."

"I agree." It was Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Their rivalry was evident even in the festival." Kawamura added while spreading butter on his toast.

"Nya! But we all had a great time in the festival, right?" Eiji asked as he looked around at everyone else. After all, he was the most enthusiastic of all with the idea of going to the festival.

"We did." Sakuno replied while casting a romantic glance at Ryoma. "Right, Ryoma-kun?"

"Ah." Ryoma averted his eyes.

"Did you enjoy the festival, Fujiko?" It was Eiji.

Fuji looked up. He stopped slicing his ham for a while. "Yes. It was the best of the nights I could ever remember."

Everybody turned his head to Tezuka.

"Ne, why are you all looking at Tezuka?" Fuji's brows furrowed as if he was an innocent child pretending not to know an answer in a question.

"Saa," Oishi was the one who replied this time. He cast a suspicious glance at Tezuka. "Did you enjoy too, Tezuka?"

"Hai." Tezuka's brow twitched. Why does everyone make him accountable for every change in Fuji?

"That's all?" Momo asked disbelievingly.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That's all you can say?" Momo set down his spoon and fork. "I mean, if you really had a great time, how come all you can say is 'Hai'?"

Everyone was really starting to get on his nerves. He drank his tea so as to avoid answering Momo's question.

"By the way, what time did you get home last night?" Inui interrogated. He pushed his glasses back his nose bridge.

"We went home right after the fireworks display." Tezuka answered.

Eiji's mouth hung open. "WHAT? You went home right after the fireworks display??!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Fuji scratched his chin.

"You weren't able to watch the meteor shower!"

"There was a meteor shower?" Sakuno asked. Eiji nodded his head sharply.

Fuji swallowed his soup. "That's alright. I had a good night last night. That's enough for me."

Inui adjusted his glasses. He spotted something. "Fuji,"

"Yes?"

"What's that—"

"—on your finger?" Kawamura finished the question for Inui.

"This?" Fuji showed off the Ring of Eternal Memory on his right ring finger. "Tezuka bought it for me last night." He happily said and yes, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you two also engaged?" Eiji asked rising on his seat and pointing accusingly at Fuji.

Tezuka's grip of his cup tightened, his knuckles were turning white. Everyone was starting to become a pain in the neck, especially Eiji. "It's just a simple gift from me."

"Yeah." Fuji's ear-to-ear grin widened even more, the corners of his mouth revolved around his face for a couple of times already. "It's a friendship ring."

"A friendship ring?" _What the heck, _Ryoma thought.

"Like a friendship band only, it's a ring." Fuji retorted. He turned his hand to admire the ring.

Ryoma tagged along. "How come Tezuka doesn't have his own?"

Everyone suspiciously turned their eyes towards Tezuka again who hastily drained his tea, his left brow twitching.

"I haven't bought his yet." Fuji laughed. "We weren't able to find anything that suited his liking."

The rest of the team, including the Ryuzakis, nodded though each of them gave Tezuka a suspicious glance. One question ran on their heads, _what happened last night between them? _Only the two persons in question could answer.

*** * ***

A few hours later, the former team dipped in the pool and played once again the game they had three days ago. It was Fuji over Kawamura versus Eiji over Momoshiro. Only two did not join the game, Tezuka and Oishi. The former buchou and fukubuchou were sharing small drinks of sake by the pool side.

Oishi spared Tezuka a glance before filling his shot glass. "What was the ring for?"

Tezuka frowned. "Just what Fuji said, it's a friendship ring."

Oishi barked a laugh. "Don't answer me that. A friendship ring? Come on! There's no such thing!"

Tezuka gave a tiny laugh then downed his shot. "Alright! That lady took interest in selling that ring to Syusuke which he seemed to like. That's why I bought it."

"Is that all?" Oishi raised an eyebrow. "Well…?" He added when Tezuka did not respond.

"Well what?" Tezuka turned his head away from Oishi. He now watched their former teammates playing. It was Momo and Kaido's turn to outdrown each other.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Oishi scoffed. "Or the memory of what you did last night was so precious that both of you wouldn't like to share it with somebody else?"

"Stop it. It's not funny." Tezuka scowled. He glanced at his friends and saw them all standing around Inui who seem to be giving them instructions. He avoided Oishi's eyes after quite getting the hint of what the former fukubuchou's statement but part of it was because it reminded him of his sexual frustration which he hated — and ashamed — to think of.

Oishi looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Actually, we talked last night." Tezuka pushed the frame of his glasses to his nose bridge.

"About what?"

Tezuka gulped his shot. He glanced away from Oishi "We clarified things up. Me, him and what we really are to each other."

"That's… good. Right?" Oishi glanced at him uncertainly.

"…Yes," The corners of Tezuka's lips curled up into a small smile. Disregarding the fact that he shed tears last night and became over-emotional that was so not like him, everything else was good. "Syusuke promised me he would come back only if I would wait and help him regain what was lost."

"At last," Oishi smiled too. "You'd be finally together again."

"Yeah." Tezuka filled his and Oishi's glass. "Little by little, though."

"It's better than nothing, right?" Oishi tipped his glass towards Tezuka. "Let's drink to that."

"Cheers." He clunked his glass with Oishi's and downed the whole thing. His eyes darted back to his former teammates. Fuji broke from the circle. He was standing across him, his eyes open and transfixed at Tezuka. Their eyes met and Fuji waved at him. The corner of Tezuka's mouth crinkled upward into a big grin. His heart beat furiously. Even if they had broken their eye contact, his smile was still etched on his face. He could simply feel that he would repossess Fuji again.

*** * ***

After dinner, the whole team was idling by retelling memories they had with one another. Their one-week reunion was near to end and everyone wanted to make the most out of the remaining days.

Everyone was in the living room as the storytelling went on. Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura and Ryuzaki-sensei were seated on the couch while the others were sprawled or seated on the floor as they laugh and reminisce of the past, Eiji especially who rolled on the floor when something really funny was told. Oishi merely stroked Eiji's hair as the redhead cushioned his head on Oishi's lap. Kaido and Momo were also seated on the floor, their backs rested on one another's. Sakuno was seated at the foot or Ryuzaki-sensei with Echizen beside her. Everybody was relaxed and casual. Only one person felt somewhat out of place at the moment.

Despite knowing that reminiscing would help him recover, Fuji felt a bit uncomfortable. He chuckled when something was funny and listened intently when a serious memory was brought up. He actually learned lots of things about himself and his teammates, especially Tezuka. He discovered that Tezuka injured his shoulder to the point of almost no longer being able to play and sought medical help in Germany. He treasured everything that he learned and vowed never to forget about them. But he honestly did not feel at ease at the moment. When silence ensued after Eiji and Momo recounted the time in their junior high when Kaidoh mistakenly thought that Inui was asking him to a date (Inui's temples twitched, his fists rounded, and Kaido's face was a furious shade of tomato red) and laughed hysterically, Fuji excused himself to proceed to the kitchen to grab a drink.

That Kaido Inui slash incident was hilarious indeed but somehow, Fuji couldn't muster even a small laugh. He needed to be alone right at this moment to absorb everything he learned from the reminiscing and to alleviate the slight pain in his head from trying his hardest to remember even just a single thing from what his friends were saying. Too much thinking and trying to remember probably strained him but he could not do anything to stop himself from thinking even if those thoughts were still unclear to him. He felt empty and useless.

He got a glass and poured water in it. His throat felt dry and so he drained the contents of his glass as if the act would also drain his anxieties. Again, he felt empty and useless and also stupid.

He was like looking at a crystal orb with only white smoke and fog to look at. He couldn't decode any image no matter in which angle he look at. The smoke obscured whatever it was that he had to see. He sighed.

Fuji was a genius. _Was. _How could he remain a genius if he did not even fully know his self? He sighed again and closed his eyes out of frustration. If only he could clear his head…

And so, he sneaked out of the kitchen through the back door and went outside the premises of the rest house. He stood in the middle of the road. Why in the middle of the road even if it was dangerous? Fuji didn't know; he just felt like it... it just felt like it was the right place where he had to be: in the middle of nowhere. He had to clear his mind off the white smoke and fog in his crystal orb of a brain. It felt heavy, overloaded of empty words from empty memories that were just told with no primary vision of how all the events they told look like. He couldn't remember anything except—

Now, the fog seemed to diminish. Fuji's eyes fluttered open as his knees gave away and he sank down in the middle of the street.

He couldn't remember anything except Tezuka and a bit of his own family.

The kiss under the mistletoe, Tezuka and his family in the hospital, Tezuka with him everywhere, Tezuka who cried and almost begged for him to come back… almost everything was about Tezuka with a small portion of his family.

The white smoke thinned revealing just traces of what he was supposed to see in the crystal orb. Fuji stayed rooted on his spot as the smoke continued to reveal gradually his destiny.

*** * ***

Tezuka wondered what took Fuji too long to grab a drink. Almost fifteen minutes had passed and Fuji was not still back in the living room to hear the Golden Pair's memories, of how they became doubles partner and developed their friendship. There was a glint of happiness in Oishi and Eiji's eyes as they share their history. It was unfortunate that Fuji wasn't there to listen to this.

Tezuka straightened on his seat. He was not a worry-wart but when it came to Fuji, things were different.

He had already foreseen that Fuji might not be very comfortable of sharing memories when the tensai have nothing to share although it would be helpful for him to remember fragments of his past. Despite Fuji's eternal smiling countenance, Tezuka always knew the real emotions behind it and just a while ago, he could feel that Fuji was struggling to make sense of everything and to feel comfortable of the whole thing. When Fuji finally stood up to get some drink, he knew that it was already the limit.

"…'Til that moment, I committed myself to become Oishi's double partner and friend." Eiji said as a conclusion to his and Oishi's story.

"Wow! What a really strong bond you have!" Sakuno exclaimed, her grip tightening around Echizen's.

Oishi smiled and continued to stroke Eiji's hair gently. "Yeah… strong bond…" He mumbled and there was a moment of silence once more among the team.

Tezuka alone heard the compassionate tone in Oishi's words. It was about time for the two to face the real state of their bond, a bond similar to the one he shared with Fuji.

Fuji.

Remembering Fuji again, who wasn't back yet, he stood up to proceed to the kitchen.

Inui's eyeglasses glinted. "Where are you going, Tezuka?"

Only one name escaped from his lips, "Fuji."

With that, everybody already understood and let Tezuka went on his way.

.

Something was already making sense in the crystal orb. There was an image of a face of a person still obscured by the smoke. Fuji stood up and looked up at the sky. There were stars, more visible and vaster… _unfathomable_. Just like everything to him now. He couldn't comprehend most of the things because of damn amnesia. He continued to gaze at the stars and let his unclear thoughts sway his mind, engulfing him more to confusion. White smoke and fog once again dominated his crystal orb, erasing the image of the person. If only Tezuka was there right beside him. If only he could talk to Tezuka _right now_ without feeling stupid. For some reason, Fuji could not approach him. If only Tezuka would call his name and be the one to approach him, even if it would not help him clear his head he knew it would make him more secure and comfortable.

"Syusuke,"

Fuji tore his gaze away from the sky. What was that he heard? He turned his head and saw Tezuka standing by the gates of the rest house. His eyes widened.

"Tezu…ka," He mumbled.

Out of nowhere, everything brightened as if a spotlight was blared at Fuji's direction, blinding him. He covered his eyes with his right hand.

"SYUSUKE!" Tezuka yelled, running after him.

Fuji shaded his eyes with his hand. He now finally realized that the light came from a car approaching his direction. It was only then did he realize he was standing in the middle of the road. His eyes widened in fear.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He turned his head and saw Tezuka running towards him. His breath was caught in his throat. No… no… He turned again, the car was fast. It swerved to the right, heading for Tezuka. No, no, NO!

"TEZUKA!!"

"SYUSUKE!" With the speed of a professional tennis player, Tezuka made it on time to reach Fuji. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and tossed themselves to the other side of the road. The zooming car did not stop and continued without even looking back at the two persons who were almost hit.

Eyes still wide and heart hammering furiously in his chest, Fuji remained wrapped around by Tezuka's lean arms. It was like a déjà vu when last time, both of them fell on the floor because they were fighting over a camera. But now, they were both on the ground because Tezuka saved both their lives. He was still shocked at the whole thing. Tezuka's arms were still protectively wrapped around him.

"S-Syusuke?" Tezuka removed his arms around Fuji and discovered the smaller man was shaking. "Are… are you all right?"

Fuji did not respond. He wasn't seeing Tezuka. Instead, black and white events flashed in his mind. He saw a vision of himself driving, swerving sharply the car. He saw before him how his car crashed to another car. In his next vision, he was already in the hospital with his sister and mother then it jumped to a scene at home when Tezuka visited him.

"Syusuke," Tezuka called out in vain.

Next, Fuji saw Tezuka's face coming near to his face for a kiss under mistletoe… Tezuka's brief hug when their friends arrived and he was nervous to face them… Tezuka's fingers were interlaced with his under the blanket… Tezuka's topless body pressed near him… Tezuka talking to the plants… Tezuka angry at him… Tezuka kneeling before him… Tezuka slipping the ring of eternal memory in his finger… Tezuka… Tezuka… Tezuka… His visions were filled with Tezuka.

"Syusuke,"

Fuji snapped back to reality. Tezuka was shaking his shoulders; his eyes were full of fear and concern for him. "I-I'm fine."

"Thank god!" Tezuka pulled him into a tight embrace. "I was so afraid. I thought… I thought…" His voice trailed off.

Fuji's eyes swelled with tears. "Thank you. You saved me again."

Tezuka found his voice again and continued. "I-I don't know what I'll do if you… if something happened to you again. I wouldn't forgive myself. I won't let anything separate me from you again. Ever."

Fuji blinked and tears flowed. He wasn't sobbing, he was simply crying out of relief. With Tezuka's endearing, and compassionate voice, something flickered inside him. His crystal orb was finally empty of fog and smoke. He could now clearly see what it was trying to conceal. Everything now made sense. It was Tezuka in the crystal orb. Tezuka was his destiny.

Fuji pushed back to free himself from Tezuka's embrace. He was surprised to see Tezuka's eyes were moist, and Tezuka seemed to be also surprise to see Fuji's tears-stricken face.

"S-Syusuke…" Tezuka breathed.

Fuji stared intently at Tezuka's eyes, trying to communicate his every emotion. "Now I know…" He pressed lips with Tezuka's and for some time, they kissed feverishly and hungrily. Fuji finally found what he lacked while Tezuka finally had Fuji back.

Fuji broke their kiss. He continued to stare at Tezuka's amber eyes. He smiled and said, "Now I know… _I love you."_

* * *

**RANDOM NOTES**

At last, I've finally updated. Forgive me, my dear readers, forgive me. I do hope this chapter makes it up. Oh, and special thanks to Fujitachiha! ;)

As for Tezuka's sexual frustration… I know it was quite out of line to suddenly insert something like that which is a bit out of his character. But hey, he's a _man _too. I'm quite sure any man or anyone who is erm… kind of sexually involved with someone would want that kind of need and desire to be satisfied.

With regard to the memories of the team I've mentioned, most of them actually happened in the anime series. Like that one when Kaido thought Inui was asking him out when it was actually about Momo's dating of Tachibana An and the Golden Pair's memories. Fuji's memories of Tezuka in the latter part of this fic, on the other hand, are events that happened only in this fic. You may check them out in the previous chapters.

So again, I hope this chapter satisfied you. I do think I would be able to update this more since it would be just a few more chapters to go. Oh yeah, it's been a year since I've created this fic. Thanks for all the support! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh and yes.. I want to promote my other fic, **KILLING TIME. **It features Yukimura and Fuji slash. I know it is a non-canon pairing but don't you think they make a very, very good pair. Plus, they're both sadists! HEHE. I do hope you'll give it a chance. Watch the OVA series (specifically Ryoma and Yukimura's match) in YouTube where Yukimura was absolutely hot! Though he was kinda scary there.

Lastly, Err… I'm thinking of including a _love scene. _What do you think? A love scene before I totally end this… though I myself am not sure if I will be able to manage it. I want to hear from you so please don't hesitate to leave me a review. Xiao. :)


End file.
